L'Orient-Express
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Stiles rêvait de ce voyage depuis des années. C'était LE voyage de sa vie. Tout devait être parfait. Sauf qu'avec 12 inconnus au comportement bizarre, la neige et son côté parano... Il pourrait presque se croire dans un roman d'Agatha Christie !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic Sterek... ça faisait un certain temps !**

**Comme pour les deux dernières, elle est déjà écrite à 100%, compte 12 chapitres, et sera postée tous les vendredi après-midi/soir ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas ^^**

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, l'interprétation des personnages à leurs acteurs, "Le Crime de l'Orient-Express" à Agatha Christie et l'Orient-Express à la compagnie Belmont mais cette histoire est de moi ;)**

* * *

Stiles rebondissait nerveusement sur ses talons en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il scrutait les panneaux d'affichage. Bon sang, ces Français ne servaient à rien ! Ils pouvaient pas mettre la version anglaise sous leurs indications ? Il était perdu lui ! Et l'heure avançait ! Et après tout ce temps à économiser il était hors de question qu'il rate son départ ! Ses mains tremblaient un peu, la droite crispée autour de son gobelet de café et la gauche sur son billet de train, sa valise à ses pieds.

Bon, peut-être qu'il était un peu trop sur les nerfs aussi. Il avait atterri tard la veille – ou tôt le matin à voir – et il avait préféré dormir quelques heures sur un des sièges inconfortables de l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle plutôt que de prendre le risque de prendre une chambre d'hôtel et ne pas se réveiller à temps. Résultat, il était en total décalage horaire, bourré de caféine, en stress total, et incapable de comprendre le moindre mot prononcé autour de lui…

Et il avait à peine une demi-heure pour rejoindre le train avant d'être refusé !

Une femme en uniforme s'approcha de lui, un air faussement poli plaqué sur le visage. Stiles avait juste envie de lui faire avaler son sourire pour qu'elle le recrache par les oreilles. D'abord. Surtout qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, il ne comprenait pas plus que trente secondes plus tôt ! Excédé, il finit par lui brandir son billet sous le nez et articula – avec son accent américain le plus exagéré possible :

\- Orient-Express ?

Une étincelle de compréhension suivie aussitôt d'agacement traversa le regard vide de l'agent et son rictus s'accentua alors qu'elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Grommelant, Stiles rangea son billet dans la poche arrière de son jean, attrapa la poignée de son sac et la suivit en sirotant son café. C'était pas trop tôt… par pitié que quelqu'un parle anglais une fois là-bas ! Et sympathique !

Heureusement pour lui, il y avait une autre employée à l'entrée d'un quai à l'écart – plus jeune, plus souriante, plus vraie – qui l'accueillit avec un anglais presque parfait – mais hey, on disait que l'accent français était charmant de toute façon. Elle vérifia sa réservation sur la tablette qu'elle tenait, Stiles se tortillant nerveusement devant elle. Il _savait_ que tout était bien en règle, il l'avait vérifié au moins cinquante fois depuis qu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton « Payer » de son billet. Mais on savait jamais !

La jeune femme finit par sourire un peu plus.

\- Par ici je vous prie, Monsieur Stilinski. Je vais vous mener jusqu'à votre wagon.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Le nœud dans sa poitrine se défit enfin et il réussit à lui rendre son sourire. Il allait finalement pouvoir monter à bord ! Le train était stationné un peu plus loin sur le quai, surveillé par plusieurs militaires, mais Stiles ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Bouche bée, il admirait la locomotive noire luisante et les wagons d'un bleu profond, marqué de l'écusson de la compagnie. L'Orient-Express avait été reconstruit quasiment à l'identique, en gardant tous les éléments les plus réputés et les plus glorieux de toute son histoire.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à avoir une place. La ligne n'avait pas été réouverte depuis très longtemps, et le tout premier voyage avait été réservé à la très haute société mais… _Il avait sa place _! et en première classe ! Ses mains tremblaient un peu – manque de sommeil, trop de caféine ou stress, ça impossible de savoir – alors que l'employée de la SNCF le guidait jusqu'à l'avant du train. Un homme en uniforme boutonné lui ouvrit la porte du wagon en s'inclinant très légèrement. Stiles avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver dans un film.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous aide avec votre bagage, Monsieur ?

\- Euh… nan c'est bon, merci mon vieux, j'vais me débrouiller, c'est sympa.

\- Très bien Monsieur. Vous avez la cabine numéro 6. Les autres sont déjà occupées depuis le départ de Londres, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Le train redémarrera d'ici une heure environ, alors n'hésitez pas à vous détendre et à profiter des services proposés par la gare si vous le désirez.

\- Okay, merci…

Y avait pas moyen qu'il redescende ! Avec la chance qu'il avait, il était bien capable de redescendre et de rater le départ du train… Mais l'homme se contenta de lui tendre la clé de sa chambre, récupérant sa tasse de café vide au passage, et de se décaler pour le laisser monter à bord. Le couloir étroit qui longeait un côté du wagon était recouvert de moquette, étouffant le bruit de ses pas alors qu'il longeait les portes des cabines – 10 au total – pour arriver devant le 6 doré.

Stiles sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en découvrant l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était juste… hallucinant. Il y avait un lit double, encastré dans un coin de la pièce, un canapé, un fauteuil et son repose-pied, une petite table, _une desserte à alcool_, tous délicieusement vintage et _luxueux_ et en parfait accord avec les murs en bois vernis, dans des tons de crème et de jaune doré. Il y avait des miroirs et des lampes aux murs qui diffusaient une lumière douce. A travers le mur vitré – l'autre côté du wagon – il pouvait voir la gare s'activer, des TGV arriver et repartir.

La porte se referma dans son dos et Stiles laissa tomber sa valise sur le sol – en moquette aussi, tout en silence – pour se jeter sur le lit, poussant un gémissement de bien-être face au confort du matelas qui s'enfonçait sous lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir bénéficier d'un luxe pareil… Franchement, il aurait été déjà super heureux avec une cabine basique, à la fin du train, parmi les secondes classes ! Mais son père l'avait encouragé à en profiter au maximum, prenant en charge une partie des frais. Ça avait d'ailleurs occasionné de grosses disputes entre eux – Stiles refusait catégoriquement que son père puise dans ses économies pour son plaisir – mais… c'était le voyage de sa vie.

D'ailleurs, il se releva d'un bond pour mitrailler la cabine de photos. Son père était resté aux Etats-Unis – il venait d'avoir une promotion, et il ne se sentait pas capable de faire le voyage – alors Stiles lui avait promis de le spammer. Mais il comprenait aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu venir… Rangeant son téléphone, il commença à défaire sa valise. Il y avait un décrochement à côté de son lit, avec une porte à galandages qui menait à une petite salle de bains privée – ce qui était une bénédiction, sachant qu'il avait une semaine de voyage – et une commode où il put ranger ses affaires.

Stiles se rassit sur le lit, son pouce passant sur la couverture défraîchie du livre de poche qu'il venait de sortir. _Le Crime de l'Orient-Express_, d'Agatha Christie. Le roman préféré de sa mère et l'une – si ce n'était la – des raisons de son obsession pour ce train. Et de son choix de carrière – il entamait avec succès sa troisième année de psychologie criminelle. Il connaissait le livre par cœur, avait vu toutes les adaptations existantes, l'histoire du train, les anecdotes qui y étaient liées…

Un bâillement lui échappa et il se laissa tomber sur le dos. Bon sang, même ses quatre cafés ajoutés à son hyperactivité habituelle ne suffisaient plus, maintenant que le stress était retombé. Il était _dans _le train, il n'allait pas partir sans lui, et ils n'allaient pas le jeter dehors en plein voyage. Il mourrait d'envie de découvrir le reste du train, surtout l'espace salon et l'espace restaurant, mais il avait encore du temps avant le départ, il pouvait bien somnoler quelques minutes sans grand risque…

Deux minutes plus tard, Stiles ronflait sur son oreiller.

…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le train était en mouvement et le paysage ne ressemblait plus vraiment à Paris. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et rougit furieusement en découvrant qu'il avait dormi plus de deux heures et demi… la honte ! Heureusement qu'il était tout seul… Il se glissa dans la mini-salle de bain de sa cabine pour se rafraîchir un peu, examinant son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Bien, au moins il n'avait plus ses cernes à faire peur à un zombie…

Stiles envoya les premières photos qu'il avait prises à son père, détaillant largement ses premières aventures dans le mail qui les accompagnait, avant d'attraper de quoi se changer. Les conseils sur le site avaient été très clairs en ce qui concerne la tenue vestimentaire… alors il avait ressorti son vieux costume du bal de promo. Pas le plus élégant, mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait débourser pour une semaine !

Une grimace lui échappa alors qu'il tirait les manches un peu trop courtes sur ses poignets. Bon, peut-être que l'essayer avant de partir aurait été une bonne idée aussi… Stiles se mordit la langue. Tant pis, de toute façon il n'avait plus le choix ! Mal à l'aise, il réajusta sa cravate avant de sortir. Il n'entendait aucun bruit dans le couloir, même si le groom qui l'avait accueilli lui avait dit que le reste du wagon était plein. Soit les chambres étaient vraiment très _très _bien isolées… soit tout le monde était déjà dans le salon et il allait faire une entrée remarquable.

Génial. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la première porte qui menait au sas entre deux wagons, et ouvrit immédiatement la deuxième sans même regarder par le hublot – histoire de ne pas changer d'avis. Et heureusement, parce qu'il aurait effectivement fait demi-tour.

Le deuxième wagon était dédié au salon bar, avec un immense comptoir en noyer à l'autre bout de la voiture et un serveur qui s'affairait à nettoyer les verres. Le mobilier ressemblait à celui de sa cabine, tout en boiseries dorés et vernies, avec des fauteuils et des canapés en cuir brun qui avaient l'air tellement confortables… et qui étaient déjà occupés. Par au moins une douzaine de personnes.

Il y avait un premier groupe réparti sur deux canapés. Une jeune femme blonde plantureuse, aux jambes interminables moulées dans un pantalon de cuir noir, bavardait avec animation sur les genoux d'un grand black costaud, face à deux jumeaux – c'en était presque flippant de voir à quel _point_ ils étaient identiques. Juste à côté, deux hommes adultes s'étaient installés au bar, le premier souriant d'un air charmeur et sarcastique à son compagnon barbu. Un Hawaïen et un homme blanc, plus jeunes, assis autour d'une partie d'échecs, les regardaient faire d'un air blasé.

Une jeune femme rousse extrêmement élégante – au moins ça le rassurait ! – avait réquisitionné des sièges près de la fenêtre, étalant un rouge écarlate sur ses ongles d'un coup de pinceau expert. A côté d'elle, une asiatique au style très pin-up, un énorme nœud jaune dans les cheveux, était occupée à tresser les cheveux bruns d'une troisième femme.

Deux hommes d'environ son âge étaient plus proches de lui, réquisitionnant une banquette à eux seuls. Le premier, aux cheveux châtains bouclés, et à la lèvre percée, avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule du deuxième, les yeux fermés. Son copain – parce que oui, vu comment ils étaient proches, c'était soit son copain, soit frère-relation-bizarre et ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout –, un brun à la mâchoire tordue et souriant, avait passé un bras tatoué derrière lui pour caresser sa gorge du bout des doigts.

Stiles se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise dans son costard. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre d'ambiance – ou de personnes – qu'il s'attendait à voir ici, en première classe… embarrassé, il resta figé sur le pas de la porte, une main encore sur le battant. Le brun tatoué face à lui haussa un sourcil amusé, mais lui sourit gentiment et lui adressa un clin d'œil, accentuant ses câlineries.

\- Hey, t'es la cabine 6 ?

Les conversations stoppèrent net et toute l'attention se porta immédiatement sur lui. A sa grande horreur, Stiles se sentit rougir et leva une main pour se gratter nerveusement la nuque. Il s'était attendu à se sentir en décalage… mais pas en étant celui qui était le plus habillé ! Ç'aurait été le contraire plutôt ! Sauf que tout le monde était plutôt décontracté, voir extravagant – la tenue entière de la blonde était beaucoup trop moulante pour sa santé mentale.

\- Hum, oui, euh… Je suis Stiles. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- C'est quoi un Stiles ?

Stiles se raidit légèrement face au ton un peu dédaigneux de la rouquine, mais celui qui lui avait adressé la parole grogna doucement.

\- Lydia, sois sympa. Ravi de te connaître aussi, Stiles. Je suis Scott, et voici Isaac – _son petit-copain_ –, Allison, Kira, Lydia – _le groupe de trois filles_ –, Erica, Boyd, Aiden, Ethan – _les jeunes qui discutaient avant son arrivée_ – Danny, Jackson – _les joueurs d'échecs_ – Peter, Chris – _les seuls « vieux » _–, et derrière toi c'est Derek.

Ça faisait beaucoup de noms à retenir d'un seul coup, heureusement que Stiles avait une bonne mémoire. Par contre… Derrière lui ? Comment ça derrière lui ? Il se tourna à moitié pour pouvoir regarder dans son dos… juste pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un torse bien développé, recouvert d'un pull bordeaux à l'air tout doux et d'une veste de cuir. Il releva lentement les yeux, survolant une gorge appétissante – chut, il était bisexuel, curieux et célibataire –, une barbe bien entretenue… et croisa un regard perçant, à la couleur incroyable, et visiblement très, très fâché.

Stiles poussa un glapissement et trébucha sur ses propres pieds, titubant à l'intérieur du salon jusqu'à se rattraper sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé. L'un des hommes – Peter – ricana et se détendit à nouveau, jouant avec son verre entre ses doigts.

\- Et bien, mon très cher neveu, tu fais de l'effet à notre nouveau compagnon de voyage…

\- La ferme.

Derek – visiblement, c'était le nom de ce demi-dieu en colère – le bouscula d'une épaule pour pouvoir passer dans l'étroit passage et rejoindre le bar. Stiles se mordit la langue pour s'obliger à détourner le regard du postérieur bien formé qui se balançait devant lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le reste des passagers se connaissent et qu'il soit le seul étranger. Il avait presque envie de faire demi-tour et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à Istanbul…

Mais Scott désigna le canapé libre face à lui d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Vas-y, installe-toi ! Tu veux boire un truc ? C'est compris, autant en profiter !

\- Euh… un soda ? Un truc sans caféine ?

Le barman hocha la tête à son coup d'œil incertain, fouillant déjà sous son comptoir. Bien, maintenant ç'aurait été incroyablement impoli de repartir se cacher sous sa couette… Stiles s'assit du bout des fesses sur le canapé, le talon frappant nerveusement la moquette, et glissant deux doigts derrière sa cravate pour la desserrer – ça ne servait à rien de la garder. Les autres passagers du wagon avaient fini par se désintéresser de lui… sauf Scott et son petit-ami – qui d'ailleurs le fixait d'un regard noir. Décidément, il avait l'art de se faire des amis.

\- T'es monté à Paris c'est ça ? C'est marrant, on pensait qu'on serait au complet pour le reste du trajet, vu que personne n'est monté avec nous à Londres…

\- Hm, ouais, nan, c'était trop galère pour moi de partir de là-bas.

_Et trop cher aussi_, mais ça plutôt s'arracher la langue que le reconnaître. Il allait profiter à fond de l'expérience, oui, mais ses économies avaient quand même des limites. Le barman s'approcha pour lui proposer son soda sur un plateau d'argent – sans jeu de mot, c'était un _vrai_ plateau d'argent. Scott lui sourit un peu plus, et Stiles finit par se détendre légèrement, même si son index tapait contre le verre.

\- Nerveux ?

\- Excité plutôt.

\- Et complètement défoncé ouais s'il préfère déjà éviter à la caféine à une heure de l'aprem…

\- Isaac, sois gentil.

Isaac se renfrogna au grondement de son petit-ami accompagné d'un pincement sur le dos de son cou. Stiles haussa un sourcil. Très bien, Boucles d'Or ne l'aimait vraiment pas. C'est bon, il avait compris, le brun était chasse gardée ! Et de toute façon, même s'il avait l'air super sympa, c'était pas vraiment son type… Pas comme monsieur Grincheux.

Scott toussa, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres même s'il essayait de le cacher derrière sa main, alors qu'Isaac grimaçait et enfouissait son nez dans l'épaule de son copain. A l'autre bout du wagon, Peter éclata de rire et Derek fit claquer son verre sur le comptoir en s'étranglant avec la gorgée qu'il venait visiblement d'avaler. Surpris, Stiles tourna la tête dans leur direction, seulement pour voir que Chris le dévisageait avec un sourcil haussé d'un air moqueur. Oooookay, il avait définitivement raté quelque chose.

\- Sinon, tu viens d'où Stiles ?

\- Hein ? Oh euh, je suis de Californie, mais je suis étudiant à New York.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est cool ! On vient de New York nous aussi !

Embarqué par la conversation enthousiaste et la bonne humeur contagieuse de Scott, Stiles finit par oublier l'accueil bizarre qu'il avait eu et se détendit totalement – même si Isaac continuait de lui jeter des regards noirs et de s'accrocher au T-shirt de son petit-ami. Comme il en avait eu l'impression, tous les autres se connaissaient déjà et étaient arrivés ensemble. Scott lui avait brièvement expliqué leurs liens – familial, amical ou amoureux – mais il ne s'était pas attardé dessus, un peu comme s'il y avait autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire…

Bah, il se faisait sans doute trop d'idées. C'était la faute au roman aussi ! Il avait l'impression d'être Hercule Poirot… ou Ratchett, au choix – ce qui était tout de suite une perspective vachement moins plaisante. Bref, la seule personne à ne pas être au courant d'une chose importante !

Le contrôleur qui vint les prévenir que le restaurant était maintenant ouvert lui fit cligner des yeux. Déjà ? un peu hébété, Stiles consulta son téléphone pour voir qu'il était déjà presque 20h. Entre la discussion, le décalage horaire et le mouvement répétitif et tranquille du train, il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps…

Scott s'étira longuement, les bras au-dessus de la tête, et les laissa retomber sur le dossier du canapé, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux blonds de son chéri avec un sourire.

\- Bien, je pense qu'on va aller enfiler quelque chose un peu plus formel pour aller manger… histoire de pas laisser Stiles tout seul ! D'ailleurs, si t'as des trucs plus décontracts pour la journée, hésite pas hein, c'est clairement pas nous qui t'en voudrons.

\- Chais pas, c'est fun de le voir en étant le seul pingouin du train.

Stiles baissa la tête vers son costume et rougit légèrement. Il avait presque oublié ce détail… Scott gronda doucement et mordit une des oreilles d'Isaac, lui faisant pousser un petit couinement. Stiles rougit encore plus et détourna les yeux… pour croiser le regard d'acier de Lydia. Il avala nerveusement sa salive. Cette femme était absolument magnifique, et tout autant terrifiante. Surtout qu'elle se contentait de le fixer sans rien dire, l'air très sérieuse.

Plus personne ne parlait, comme s'ils attendaient son verdict, et _okay là ça devenait vraiment bizarre_. Stiles se raidit presque malgré lui, son hyperactivité fourmillant sous sa peau… et Lydia finit par esquisser un petit sourire satisfait. Elle décroisa les jambes avec élégance, se releva d'un mouvement souple et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Stiles déglutit… mais elle se contenta de lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil, et de sortir du wagon.

Scott gloussa et se leva à son tour, attirant Isaac avec lui.

\- Bien, si tu as l'approbation de Lydia, peut-être que tu réussiras à survivre à ce voyage…

Hein ? Parce qu'il appelait ça de l'approbation ? Et comment ça, _survivre _à ce voyage ?!

* * *

**See you next week !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello !**

**Comme promis, une semaine après, voici le chapitre 2... Je voulais juste clarifier quelque chose, parce que j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas clair pour tout le monde : ceci n'est PAS une réécriture du Crime de l'Orient-Express façon Sterek. Stiles n'est pas Hercule Poirot, et le roman existe bien dans ce monde puisqu'il l'a emporté avec lui dans le train et que c'est ce livre qui a motivé son voyage.**

**Je ne dis pas que je ne me suis pas inspirée de l'ambiance, mais c'était juste une précision, histoire que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que ça suive les grandes lignes du roman!**

* * *

Un à un, le reste du groupe quitta le salon… à l'exception de Derek et de Peter. Les deux hommes discutaient à voix basse au bar, et le plus âgé n'arrêtait pas de le fixer avec un rictus amusé, faisant tourner son verre de whisky entre ses doigts. Stiles s'agita nerveusement, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre sans oser bouger.

Il aurait été seul avec Derek, il aurait peut-être tenté une approche. Sûrement. Si l'autre ne l'assassinait pas d'un regard avant qu'il ait le temps de traverser le wagon. Mais ce Peter le faisait flipper. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin qui ne lui présageait rien de bon. Histoire de s'occuper, il consulta ses mails histoire de voir si son père lui avait répondu – non – ou s'il y avait du neuf sur ses réseaux sociaux – non plus. Dépité, Stiles rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Sa batterie était trop faible pour lui permettre de jouer, et il espérait qu'elle tienne juste à son retour dans sa cabine…

Un claquement fort accompagné d'un grognement le fit sursauter. Derek fusillait son oncle du regard, son poing fermement serré autour de son verre qu'il venait de reposer violemment sur le comptoir. Il se redressa en silence et quitta à son tour le wagon sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à Stiles au passage – ce qui était dommage, vraiment, mais si c'était pour pouvoir voir un canon comme ça en costard, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre !

Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en observant Derek – enfin, son dos – s'éloigner dans le couloir à travers le hublot de la porte, avant de reporter son attention devant lui… et sursauta, étouffant le petit cri très viril qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Peter était assis sur le canapé précédemment occupés par Scott et Isaac, les bras étalés sur le dossier, les jambes croisées, et un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. _Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver aussi vite sans faire le moindre bruit ?!_

\- Bien, enfin tranquilles… Stiles, c'est ça ? Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à ce que j'imaginais…

\- Pardon ?

Comment ça, _comme il l'imaginait _? Genre, il savait qu'il allait venir ?! Mais le rictus de Peter s'agrandit.

\- Oui, tu sais… on se demandait un peu tous à quoi allait ressembler notre co-voyageur. Tu étais la seule inconnue du voyage. Et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à… _ça_.

Stiles se raidit. Il devait le prendre comment ? Mal à l'aise, sa jambe recommença son tremblement nerveux, et le jeune homme croisa les mains sur son genou pour essayer de masquer ça. Peter ne le lâchait pas du regard, sans se départir de son expression amusée, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Histoire de se donner une contenance, il se racla la gorge.

\- Vous ne voulez pas… aller vous changer, comme les autres ?

\- Pourquoi, tu ne me trouves pas suffisamment élégant pour dîner avec toi ?

Peter écarta sa veste d'un doigt, un sourcil haussé en examinant sa chemise – qui devait valoir aussi cher que sa bourse annuelle – et Stiles grimaça.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport ! C'est juste… comme les autres…

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ennuyeux d'être _comme les autres_, justement. Peut-être est-ce ma compagnie qui te dérange ?

\- Non…

_Oui !_ Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit seulement un peu plus. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche… mais un « PETER » grave et ferme la lui referma immédiatement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte menant aux cabines avant de pousser un lourd soupir et de se lever élégamment. Stiles se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un son de soulagement. Il ne savait pas qui lui sauvait la vie comme ça – le bonheur suprême aurait été que ce soit ce Derek, mais de souvenir ses grognements n'étaient pas si graves, ce devait être Chris – mais il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant…

Juste avant de sortir, Peter se pencha tout de même vers lui, amenant leurs visages beaucoup trop près pour le confort de Stiles, et ricana une dernière fois.

\- En fait, c'est presque dommage que ce soit toi…

\- Quoi ?

Mais l'homme repartait déjà, agitant les doigts par-dessus son épaule avec nonchalance. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Stiles se laissa s'affaler complètement dans son canapé, le regard hébété rivé au plafond. C'était quoi ce groupe de fous ? Sérieusement ? dans quoi est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Dire qu'il s'attendait à l'ambiance chic et élégante tellement présente dans les romans d'Agatha Christie, toute en costumes de soirée, champagne et conversations guindées…

Un raclement de gorge discret le fit violemment sursauter. Le barman s'était rapproché, un nouveau verre contenant un liquide ambré sur son plateau, et l'air… compatissant ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais vous me sembliez en avoir besoin.

\- A ce point ?

L'homme sembla retenir un petit sourire, ce qui en disait long… okay, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce à quoi il avait pu assister avant l'arrivée à Paris. Stiles accepta la boisson avec un remerciement marmonné, toussant lorsque le whisky lui brûla le fond de la gorge. Le barman attendit patiemment qu'il lui rende son verre avant de se décaler et de lui montrer la deuxième porte à l'autre bout du wagon d'un geste du bras.

\- Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez vous installer au restaurant. Nos serveurs sont à votre service.

\- Ah, euh, ouais, merci.

\- Cela vous permettra de choisir votre place également…

Stiles écarquilla immédiatement les yeux au conseil et se leva d'un bond. Ça, c'était une bonne idée ! Lissant nerveusement sa chemise et marmonnant un remerciement au barman, il se glissa aussi discrètement que possible dans la voiture suivante. Deux lignes de tables, une pour quatre personnes, l'autre pour deux, étaient installées de chaque côté du wagon. Un serveur en costume, une serviette soigneusement pliée sur son bras, patientait calmement à l'autre bout du restaurant.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Stiles s'installa à une table duo, la plus proche de la porte – avec ses compagnons de voyages qui n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre, c'était juste une précaution. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le velours rouge des chaises teeeellement confortables, admirant le plafond blanc ouvragé et les boiseries sur les murs.

Le serveur s'approcha de sa table pour déposer une flûte de champagne pleine ainsi qu'un menu cartonné avec un « Monsieur » discret et français absolument adorable… Stiles finit par se détendre. Après tout, autant en profiter au maximum !

Absorbé par sa lecture, il sursauta violemment lorsque la chaise devant lui fut tirée. L'Hawaïen de tout à l'heure – Danny – lui sourit d'un air amusé.

\- Je peux ? Les autres ne devraient pas tarder, et la voiture va bientôt être complète. Sauf si tu préfères la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Oh, non, non, vas-y…

Tout sauf Peter ! Danny s'assit avec un petit hochement de tête. Visiblement, il était le premier à le rejoindre… L'autre homme semblait plutôt posé, remerciant le serveur qui lui portait son champagne et ouvrant à son tour son menu. Le silence était calme, et Stiles se relaxa à nouveau. Bien, celui-ci ne semblait pas aussi fou et menaçant que d'autres…

\- Autrement, Stiles, je peux savoir ce qui t'a attiré ici ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit dans lequel tu as l'air à l'aise…

Stiles grimaça. Difficile de prétendre le contraire… Mais Danny ne semblait pas le juger. Au contraire, il avait l'air d'attendre sa réponse avec un vrai intérêt, teinté de curiosité. Un peu embarrassé malgré tout, Stiles enroula un moment ses doigts dans la nappe immaculée, avant de la lâcher immédiatement de peur de la froisser. Il se racla la gorge avant de marmonner.

\- Il y a ce livre, que ma mère lisait toujours…

\- Oh. Le Crime de l'Orient-Express ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est une sacrée coïncidence…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Non, rien…

Mais Danny souriait. En fait, Stiles retirait tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Celui-là avait l'air aussi tordu que les autres ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser plus de question, mais la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il se tendit légèrement. D'accord, sa position était la plus stratégique pour s'enfuir à la première occasion… mais c'était aussi la pire pour les arrivées. Erica émit un bourdonnement d'appréciation et s'installa à la table de l'autre côté du couloir, poussant Boyd – qui l'accompagnait – à la place contre le mur pour pouvoir appuyer son menton dans sa paume et se tourner vers Stiles avec un sourire.

Au moins, elle avait laissé tomber le cuir… même si sa robe de soirée était _vraiment_ sexy. Avalant nerveusement sa salive, il se força à garder ses yeux au-dessus de sa gorge. Clairement, ce Boyd avait des biceps suffisamment épais pour pouvoir lui dévisser la tête d'une seule main, alors il n'allait pas jouer avec sa chérie ! La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais le chuintement discret de la porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau l'arrêta dans son élan.

Peu à peu, le wagon restaurant se remplit, permettant à Stiles d'échapper au – probable – interrogatoire d'Erica. Allison et Kira s'installèrent juste à côté d'eux, complétant la table de quatre. Peter esquissa un pas pour s'installer juste derrière Danny, mais Jackson le doubla pour pouvoir attraper la chaise avant lui avec un regard de défi – et au plus grand soulagement de Stiles –, Ethan juste derrière lui. Les autres se répartirent les autres tables, Derek tout à l'autre bout du wagon avec Scott, Isaac et Lydia. _Dommage._

…

Au final, le repas s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait craint. La cuisine était absolument délicieuse, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avalait les trois quarts du temps, et le champagne juste après l'alcool que lui avait servi le barman l'avaient grandement aidé à se détendre. Danny avait gardé la conversation légère, empêchant Erica de le bombarder de questions avec l'aide des deux autres filles.

A présent, les serveurs débarrassaient les assiettes à dessert et les encourageaient poliment à se diriger vers le salon. Stiles se releva, un peu incertain. Il se sentait complètement rassasié, mais aussi plein de sucre, un peu alcoolisé, et n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans sa cabine. Mais peut-être que les autres en avaient assez de sa présence. Il pourrait sans doute prendre son bouquin et se caler dans un fauteuil, discrètement…

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et le poussa fermement vers le wagon suivant. Jackson se tenait juste derrière lui, les sourcils froncés avec hostilité.

\- Tu bouges ? Je compte pas passer la nuit-là.

\- Jackson, sois sympa. Lui fait pas peur comme ça, tu vas le faire fuir avant même que ça devienne intéressant…

Ethan enroula un bras de sa taille, embrassant sa nuque et appuyant son menton sur son épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil amusé à Stiles. Celui-ci se contenta de grogner, le bout des oreilles rougissantes. D'accord, il avait bien compris que tous ceux qui étaient en couple se faisaient un malin plaisir de l'afficher !

… Et en fait, ceux qui se voulaient « gentils » avec lui étaient encore plus flippants que les autres… c'était quoi sa dernière phrase ?!

En attendant, s'il avait bien choisi sa place, ça voulait dire qu'effectivement il bloquait la sortie. Marmonnant une excuse, Stiles se rendit – sans courir, merci beaucoup – dans sa cabine pour récupérer son livre. Il hésita une seconde, avant de retirer sa cravate et de défaire les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Scott lui avait dit de se mettre plus confortable, mais il n'allait pas non plus ressortir son vieux sweat rouge. Même s'il était tout doux et usé et réconfortant…

Il attendrait demain pour ça.

Le livre bien calé dans sa veste, Stiles jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours présentable avant de ressortir de sa chambre. Le reste des voyageurs s'étaient déjà installés dans le salon… ne lui laissant plus qu'un fauteuil de libre, en plein milieu de tout le monde. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive, mais se glissa entre les jambes étalées dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'assise avec un murmure d'excuses. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que Scott était très occupé dans le cou de son chéri, relativement éloigné de son siège. Il était définitivement seul dans la fosse aux lions…

Les yeux baissés, Stiles s'assit et se replia sur lui-même pour prendre le moins de place possible, glissant la main dans sa veste pour attraper son livre… quand un pied chaussé d'un escarpin à talon _très_ aiguille le poussa dans la cuisse. Et zut. Erica était juste face à lui, les yeux plissés et un sourire légèrement carnassier sur les lèvres. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive.

\- Euh, ouais ?

\- Donc, Stiles, maintenant qu'on peut discuter tranquillement… qu'est-ce que tu attends de ce voyage, en fait ?

\- Pardon ?

Pour le coup, la question eut le mérite de lui faire relever la tête. Boyd était assis sur l'accoudoir du siège d'Erica, discutant calmement avec l'un des jumeaux – lequel, aucune idée – et les autres passagers s'occupaient tous de l'autre côté… mais Stiles avait la très désagréable sensation que tout le monde écoutait. Erica sourit encore plus large.

\- Ma question est pourtant simple…

\- Ben, je sais pas moi… voir du paysage ? me reposer ?

\- Tu n'as pas fuit l'Amérique pour retrouver un amant interdit ?

\- Quoi ?! Non !

Stiles pouvait sentir ses joues brûler. Il s'obstinait à regarder fixement – et avec un peu d'effarement – la jeune femme face à lui, refusant de voir si son éclat de voix avait attiré l'attention d'autres personnes sur eux. Nan mais c'était quoi cette question ?! Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre des vacances lambdas, comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait besoin de se justifier, hein ? Et puis pourquoi tout de suite « un » amant ?!

Erica fredonna joyeusement à sa réponse, croisant les jambes – et Stiles se mordit la langue quand la fente de sa robe remonta suffisamment haut pour dévoiler la dentelle de son bas noir. C'est bon, il avait compris qu'elle aimait son côté sexy – avant de reprendre.

\- Alors peut-être une amoureuse qui t'attend au pays ? ou un amoureux ?

\- D'abord, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Catwoman, et ensuite, non, je suis libre et tranquille, et j'espérais bien le rester…

Le message était passé là… ? Visiblement pas, puisqu'elle sourit encore plus.

\- Doooonc, tu n'as laissé personne derrière ? pas de cœur brisé qui pourrait vouloir te retrouver coûte que coûte ?

\- … Mais… mais non ! Arrête avec ça !

\- Je trouve juste ça très intéressant de te savoir _tout seul_, Batman, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

Stiles déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il n'aimait pas DU TOUT le sourire carnassier qu'elle venait de prendre… Et puis, elle était pas censée être en couple elle ? D'ailleurs, Boyd se détourna de sa conversation pour glisser une main dans le dos d'Erica et lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, trop bas pour que Stiles l'entende – même si le coup d'œil amusé qu'il lui lança n'était pas pour le rassurer. La jeune femme gloussa joyeusement et releva la tête pour planter un baiser sonore sur sa bouche.

\- Ne t'en fais pas chéri, autant j'ai bien envie de le croquer tout cru, autant je sais qu'il va falloir que j'attende et que je partage…

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- Erica, fiche-lui la paix. Et c'est valable pour tout le monde. Laissez-le un peu souffler.

Silencieusement, Stiles bénit l'intervention de Scott. Isaac semblait bouder depuis que l'attention de son petit-ami n'était plus sur lui, mais l'autre avait ce regard sérieux, même si un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Erica grogna, mais elle se détourna tout de même pour se caler confortablement dans les bras de Boyd alors que le reste des conversations reprenait de l'ampleur – Stiles n'avait même pas remarqué que tout le monde s'était tu.

Il y avait quand même une chose bizarre… pourquoi est-ce qu'ils obéissaient tous à Scott ? Il se serait plus attendu à ce que ce soit un des plus âgés qui interviennent – bon, d'accord, peut-être pas Peter – mais c'était peut-être logique, étant donné que c'était l'un des seuls à s'être montré amical avec lui…

Toujours un peu surpris, Stiles laissa son regard se promener sur le reste du wagon. Tout le groupe semblait respecter la demande de Scott et l'ignorait à présent… à une exception près.

Derek, assis devant le bar, le fusillait du regard.

Ce qui était incompréhensible, vraiment. Il ne lui avait rien fait quoi ! Il ne l'avait même pas maté ! C'était tout juste s'il avait jeté un ou deux coups d'œil durant le repas. Difficile de ne pas le faire aussi, vu le canon que c'était ! Déjà qu'en jean et henley il était absolument canonissime, alors en costard… Fiouuu. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi l'autre le regardait comme s'il rêvait de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents.

Maladroitement, Stiles esquissa un sourire et lui adressa un léger hochement de tête. Après tout, ça ne coûtait rien d'être poli. Derek serra les mâchoires et tourna les yeux pour fixer le comptoir, les doigts serrés autour de son whisky. Boooon, si ça ce n'était pas clair comme message… Stiles étouffa un soupir, se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, et se plongea dans sa lecture. Peut-être que ça allait l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'il oublie les autres autour de lui…

* * *

**See you next week !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

**Oui, je sais, je suis pas très gentille avec Stiles... mais promis... il a encore du temps avant que ça s'arrange !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ;)**

* * *

Spoiler alerte : non, ça n'avait pas marché. Stiles connaissait le roman absolument par cœur – il l'avait lu au moins une centaine de fois – et il était beaucoup trop nerveux. Du coup, il avait passé toute la soirée à faire semblant de lire, tournant les pages à un rythme régulier pour ne pas se faire griller alors qu'il écoutait attentivement ce qu'il se passait dans le wagon. Mais tout le monde restait plongé dans leurs propres discussions et l'ignorait poliment.

Enfin, plus ou moins… Visiblement, Jackson ne l'aimait pas – même si bon, ça il s'en fichait un peu –, Peter ricanait dès qu'il le regardait et Derek avait gardé son air absolument furieux tout au long de la soirée. Alors quand Lydia avait fini par bâiller très élégamment et déclarer qu'elle allait rejoindre sa couchette, il avait bondi sur l'occasion pour repartir également dans sa cabine. De toute manière, il était tard, il avait encore le décalage horaire, il venait de monter dans ce train…

Alors il ne fuyait pas !

Stiles étouffa un soupir, le front appuyé contre sa porte et la main sur la poignée. Bien, décidément, son voyage s'annonçait plus mouvementé qu'il ne le pensait…

\- Tu comptes prendre racine ?

Le grognement derrière lui le fit violemment sursauter, l'amenant à se cogner la tête au passage. Derek se tenait juste derrière lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine – ce qui tirait le tissu sur ses bras de manière très attrayante et très effrayante à la fois – et les sourcils froncés. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive. Personne en vue cette fois-ci pour le tirait d'affaire…

\- Désolé, je…

\- Je voudrais aller me coucher.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, pardon, c'est juste que la journée a été longue et que l'avion, Paris, tout ça, je…

\- Bouge.

C'est qu'il était aimable décidément ! Stiles se glissa à l'intérieur de sa cabine, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. Derek passa devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard… pour entrer immédiatement dans la couchette d'à côté, la numéro 7. C'était une blague. C'était forcément une blague. Il était maudit.

Démoralisé, Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Il n'était même pas si fatigué que ça en plus, avec sa petite sieste un peu plus tôt, mais il avait l'impression que tout ceci l'avait vidé de son énergie. Il espérait juste que le lendemain soit plus facile… de toute façon, il se serait correctement reposé, tout le monde se serait fait à l'idée de son arrivée, et il n'y aurait plus aucune tension !

Rassuré par son propre discours – il se l'était peut-être répété en boucle pendant cinq bonnes minutes, mais ça personne n'était obligé de le savoir –, Stiles se releva pour se changer, suspendant son costume sur le portant prévu à cet effet et enfilant son pyjama ultra confortable – un vieux bas de jogging tout doux et son T-shirt Capitain America préféré. Il se glissa ensuite dans la minuscule salle de bains. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir tout de suite, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se préparer pour ensuite profiter de son incroyable matelas !

Le jeune homme se brossait les dents lorsque des bruits le firent se tendre. Bien, la paroi de la salle de bains était plus fine, ça pouvait se comprendre, ils avaient dû grappiller de la place comme ils pouvaient pour respecter les normes des trains. C'était simplement les autres passagers qui bougeaient. Il allait s'y faire. De toute manière, une fois dans sa chambre, il n'entendrait plus rien. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer.

\- A un moment où un autre, il va falloir s'en occuper, tu sais.

\- Y a rien qui presse, laisse durer un peu le plaisir…

Ah, ça, c'était la voix de ce crétin de Jackson. Des fois, Stiles détestait retenir les trucs aussi vite. Par contre, le premier…

\- Y aura aucun plaisir s'il nous claque entre les doigts de stress en premier. T'as bien vu sa tête tout à l'heure.

\- Zen, Aiden. Ça va, je sais ce que je fais, okay ? Je sais qu'on doit attendre, mais j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu d'abord, ça va vite devenir très ennuyeux quand Derek et Scott vont s'y mettre sérieusement.

\- Peter va nous arracher les yeux si on le laisse pas être le premier à… s'amuser, comme tu dis. Et Erica va te castrer si t'y touches avant elle. Franchement, aucune envie d'entendre les plaintes de mon frère si tu perds ton matos.

\- Tsss, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais attendre. Mais faut que les autres se décident vite à passer à l'action, parce que sinon…

\- Sinon rien du tout. Tu te tiens au plan.

Le plan. Comment ça, _le plan_ ? Non parce que là, ils parlaient clairement de lui ! Stiles cracha son dentifrice dans le minuscule lavabo, le cœur battant. Bien, définitivement plus Ratchett que Poirot. Mais la discussion s'était arrêtée avec un grognement audible. Il attendit encore un moment, histoire de voir s'ils allaient reprendre ou si quelqu'un d'autre allait sortir, en vain. Et avec le bruit du roulement du train, il n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir.

La gorge nouée, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, histoire de retrouver ses esprits. D'accord, il savait qu'il avait tendance à se faire facilement des films et à partir au quart de tour. Mais là, il y avait autre chose. Et c'était son côté professionnel qui parlait ! Il se tramait quelque chose. Et il avait la très désagréable impression que ça le concernait.

Les deux mains appuyées sur la faïence, Stiles observa son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Très bien, mon vieux… T'es plus malin qu'eux. Maintenant que tu es au courant, tu ne vas pas te laisser avoir par surprise. Et comme ça, tu vas résoudre ta toute première enquête !

Décidé, il s'essuya et retourna se caler dans son lit, son oreiller bien calé dans son dos, le roman d'Agatha Christie sur sa table de chevet et son téléphone branché en charge, fermement tenu. Comme disait Sun Tzu, « connais ton ennemi ». Google était le meilleur pour ça ! Et _il _était le meilleur pour les recherches Google…

…

Le lendemain matin était _dur_. Stiles avait mal à la tête et la bouche sèche à cause du décalage horaire, les yeux qui brûlaient suite à ses heures de recherche, et vaguement la nausée avec le roulis permanent. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il roulait sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure. Dix heures moins le quart. Ce qui ne lui faisait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil…

Stiles tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bains pour se rafraîchir, examinant son reflet. Bien, il avait définitivement la sale tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assez dormi. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait dû creuser dans les profondeurs de l'internet pour trouver quelques infos sur ses co-voyageurs ! C'était tout juste s'il avait trouvé un profil Facebook, et un bref article de presse locale sur le prix de mathématiques qu'avait gagné Lydia Martin. Comme si tout le groupe était constitué de fantômes…

Ou de gens très réfractaires à la technologie. Ou aux réseaux sociaux. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre… mais c'était frustrant quand même ! Un soupir lui échappa et il ressortit pour s'habiller. Scott lui avait dit la veille qu'il pouvait être plus décontracté… mais il ne savait pas trop jusqu'à quel point. Dans le doute, il enfila son jean le plus chic et une chemise blanche avec une veste – même avec le chauffage du train, on restait en hiver !

Lorsque Stiles se glissa dans le wagon salon avec hésitation, il était moins plein qu'il ne le pensait. Chris et Peter jouaient aux échecs, Kira lisait un magazine et Danny pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Il les salua brièvement d'un signe de la tête avant de se glisser dans la voiture suivante. Son ventre gargouillait… et il avait besoin de CAFÉ !

Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul…

Scott et Derek étaient déjà là, installés devant leurs tasses. La table de quatre était recouverte de viennoiseries, de fruits, et d'un tas d'autres trucs qui faisaient gronder son estomac un peu plus fort. Bien, il savait déjà qu'au moins il n'allait pas mourir de faim pendant ce voyage… et qu'il allait commander exactement la même chose !

Stiles fit un pas vers la table la plus proche de lui, mais Scott lui adressa un sourire immense et un signe de la main.

\- Hey, Stiles ! Viens ici, on en a dix fois trop pour nous deux, on va pas gâcher, autant que tu en profites !

\- Oh heu, je veux pas vous déranger…

\- T'inquiète mec, si je te le propose c'est que c'est bon. Et Derek aussi est cool avec ça.

Vu sa tête, pas sûr qu'il était si cool que ça… Stiles hésita une seconde, mais l'expression pleine d'espoir et les yeux de chiot de Scott eurent raison de lui. Maladroitement, il se glissa sur la chaise libre à côté de lui, en diagonale de Derek. Un des serveurs était déjà à côté de lui pour prendre sa – triple – commande de café.

\- Mal dormi ?

\- Ouais, le décalage horaire, c'est pas mon truc…

\- Ah oui, ça peut être violent quand on a pas l'habitude. Tu t'y feras. Mange un truc, ça devrait te faire du bien.

Scott poussa un croissant dans sa direction. Derek fronça un peu plus les sourcils et attrapa une pomme pour mordre férocement dedans. Merde, il avait des dents de lapin. C'était mignon. Et sexy. Flippant aussi, vu la manière dont il le fusillait du regard en même temps, mais sexignon – _oui, il venait d'inventer ce mot, et alors._

En attendant, tout ce qu'il voyait sur la table lui avait donné vraiment _faim_. Stiles mordit dans son croissant avec appétit, étouffant un gémissement. Bon sang, même si tout ça finissait mal, ça valait vraiment le coup de venir juste pour la nourriture qu'ils servaient ici…

Derek se leva brusquement.

\- Peter m'appelle. Je vous laisse.

\- Je crois pas, non.

Scott souriait toujours, mais ses yeux s'étaient légèrement plissés. Stiles rentra la tête dans les épaules au ton qu'il avait employé. Bien, encore un truc qui lui échappait totalement… Derek resta debout, silencieux, fusillant du regard son ami alors que sa mâchoire se serrait de plus en plus – Stiles pouvait presque entendre ses dents grincer. L'affrontement entre les deux dura encore une bonne minute… avant que Derek ne se rasseye brusquement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Est-ce qu'il _boudait_ ?

Stiles s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise tandis qu'on lui servait son café.

\- Je peux aussi…

\- Naaan fais pas attention à ce gros bébé, il est un peu grognon en ce moment.

\- Je peux comprendre aussi si…

\- Sérieusement, Stiles, oublie. Profite du petit-déj. T'as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? On va faire un arrêt à Berlin en début d'après-midi, avant de repartir directement pour Budapest. Si tu veux, tu peux venir te balader avec nous.

\- Bah c'est-à-dire…

\- On va pas te laisser te morfondre tout seul, c'est pas drôle. Mais si tu préfères te reposer…

Histoire de se donner un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir, Stiles avala une gorgée de café – délicieux, comme le reste. D'un côté, se retrouver à nouveau tout seul au milieu de la bande de fous le rendait vraiment nerveux. De l'autre, il en apprendrait plus sur eux s'il restait dans les parages… et s'il y survivait.

_Allez courage mon vieux, encore cinq jours, tu peux le faire !_

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas, ça peut être sympa…

\- Génial !

Scott était redoutable avec sa tête de petit chiot heureux. Derek se renfrogna un peu plus, mais ne dit rien, continuant de manger sa pomme. Ce qui était distrayant, d'accord ? Parce qu'il y avait sa mâchoire qui bougeait, avec la barbe, et sa gorge aussi, et Stiles était fatigué, en manque, et entouré de canons, okay ? Même si la plupart était déjà en couple…

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme. La conversation était facile avec Scott, et même si Derek ne s'était franchement détendu, il n'avait rien dit de plus. Le café et la nourriture lui avait fait du bien, Stiles se sentait plus calme et surtout plus concentré. Il pouvait survivre ! Après tout, la discussion de la veille était sans doute sortie de son contexte, et ils ne seraient pas assez stupides pour commettre un meurtre dans un train !

La matinée aussi avait été plutôt tranquille. Les autres allaient et venaient entre leurs cabines et le salon, déjà habitués à vivre dans le train, alors que Stiles squattait un des canapés. Il en avait profité pour appeler son père via Skype – avec le décalage horaire, il sortait tout juste de sa permanence à la station. Son excitation à lui montrer le train l'avait fait rire, et s'il lui avait montré ses co-voyageurs, ce n'était que pure coïncidence… pas du tout pour que le Shérif qu'il était puisse voir le visage de ses potentiels meurtriers. Le reste du temps, il avait – enfin – réussi à bouquiner tranquillement, ignorant le regard amusé de Danny quand il passait.

L'Orient-Express s'arrêta à la gare principale de Berlin un peu avant midi, et ne repartirait que tard dans la nuit, leur laissant le temps d'explorer la ville et de dîner dehors s'ils le souhaitaient. Stiles enroula nerveusement son écharpe autour de son cou et attrapa son manteau – l'un des contrôleurs l'avait prévenu qu'il commençait à neiger dans la ville.

Bien.

Une petite promenade n'allait pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'était sans doute sa seule occasion de mettre un pied dans la ville. Il n'avait pas non plus dépensé toutes ses économies pour rester enfermé dans sa cabine à cause de quelques… énergumènes bizarres !

Deux coups toqués à sa porte le firent violemment sursauter.

\- Stiles ? Tu es prêt ?

\- Euh… ouais, j'arrive !

Le jeune homme trébucha jusqu'au couloir, cognant son épaule avec un grognement dans le décroché de sa salle de bains. Allison l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres et les boucles folles sous son bonnet en laine. Dès qu'il eut mis un pied hors de sa cabine, elle enroula son bras autour du sien et l'entraina immédiatement vers la porte de sortie. Stiles sursauta légèrement à son mouvement, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Tout le monde nous attend sur le quai. Erica voulait venir te chercher, mais je me suis dit que je ferai mieux de ne pas la laisser faire…

\- Bonne initiative !

\- Elle n'est pas… si méchante que ça, tu sais.

\- Peut-être, mais elle me donne surtout l'impression de vouloir me manger tout cru…

Allison se contenta de sourire un peu plus sans répondre. Un contrôleur leur ouvrit poliment la lourde porte du wagon et l'air froid et vif de l'extérieur les fouetta immédiatement. Stiles frissonna. Même si le temps à New York pouvait être vraiment frais, il restait un Californien dans l'âme ! La neige, c'était une hérésie !

Tout le monde attendait sur le quai privé de l'Orient-Express, complètement décontracté. Stiles hésita une seconde, mais la jeune femme pendue à lui l'entraîna à terre. Scott lui adressa un immense sourire, une main confortablement calée dans la poche arrière du jean d'Isaac – qui disparaissait presque derrière une énorme écharpe – et se tourna vers la sortie de la gare.

\- Super, tout le monde est là, on peut y aller !

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

**Petite précision : je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Berlin, donc tout ce qui est ici résulte simplement de quelques recherches internet... pour ceux qui connaissent, je m'excuse si je suis à côté de la plaque !**

* * *

Au final, la journée s'était passée tranquillement. Berlin était une belle ville, surtout avec la neige qui commençaient à blanchir doucement les rues. Ils avaient été voir les restes du mur après avoir mangé un sandwich dans un parc, s'étaient promenés dans les ruelles pour admirer les œuvres de Street art – Kira était étudiante en beaux-arts –, et avaient acheté leurs souvenirs dans le quartier historique. Stiles avait mentionné le mémorial de la Shoah, en souvenir de ses origines polonaises, mais Lydia avait catégoriquement refusé de mettre un pied là-bas. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui, mais il était presque sûr qu'elle avait blêmi sous son maquillage… et comme il n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans la ville, il avait laissé tomber.

Malgré sa nervosité au début, personne ne l'avait vraiment embêté. Erica l'avait un peu taquiné au début, Peter en renfort, mais Allison ne l'avait pas lâché et avait envoyé balader les deux autres – Peter était son beau-père, et Stiles avait beaucoup apprécié les piques avec lesquelles elle lui avait cloué le bec. Il était essentiellement resté avec elle, Kira, Lydia – qui s'était révélée d'une passionnante une fois la conversation lancée – et Danny. Scott et Isaac les avaient rejoints quelques fois, mais Boucles d'or semblait bien plus intéressé par peloter son chéri dès qu'il trouvait un recoin.

Le seul truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu… c'était l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. A savoir tout en haut de la tour TV de Berlin, Fernsehturm, avec une vue absolument imprenable sur toute la ville illuminée sous la neige, dans une salle privée du restaurant panoramique qui s'y trouvait. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive en resserrant les pans de son manteau autour de lui. C'est qu'il n'avait pas franchement les moyens de manger là, lui…

Chris posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et le poussa légèrement vers l'entrée.

\- C'est moi qui invite, ne t'en fais pas. Le propriétaire me doit une faveur, et puis j'avais fait les réservations bien avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Je peux pas…

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne vas pas rentrer tout seul au train, ce serait trop triste. Et je t'assure que la nourriture ici est aussi délicieuse que là-bas.

La prise sur son épaule était ferme, et tout le monde l'entourait. Impossible de s'échapper. Ils s'étaient bien gardés de lui dire que la journée finirait comme ça… du coup, Stiles se sentait un peu en décalage avec son jean et son pull – il n'avait pas voulu salir ses beaux vêtements qu'il gardait pour le train. La pression dans son dos s'accentua et il trébucha sur ses propres pieds, battant des bras pour rétablir son équilibre…

Et une main ferme se referma sèchement sur son coude, le retenant avec une secousse. Derek le tira vers le haut pour le remettre debout, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bon sang, tu peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds…

\- Désolé, désolé !

Embarrassé, Stiles ramena son bras vers lui et suivit les autres vers la table qui leur était réservée – bien évidemment tout contre l'immense baie vitrée, histoire d'avoir la plus belle vue. Derek le suivit, restant tout près de son dos, une main légèrement décalée de son côté, comme s'il se tenait prêt à le rattraper une nouvelle fois. Et c'était… bizarre.

Tout le monde s'installait dans un joyeux brouhaha, et Stiles se retrouva coincé entre Boyd et Derek, les doigts s'enroulant nerveusement dans la serviette sur ses genoux. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression de s'être fait complètement piéger. Surtout vu le petit sourire satisfait de Peter… et celui de Scott. Lydia, assise face à lui, fit tambouriner ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur la table pour attirer son attention.

\- Lis-tu l'allemand, Stiles ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Sérieusement ? Après avoir déambulé avec eux toute la journée en essayant de faire comprendre trois mots d'anglais aux vendeurs qui s'entêtaient à ne pas suivre son rythme pour savoir combien coûtait un malheureux globe à neige, elle lui posait encore la question ?

Lydia sourit.

\- Dans ce cas… auquel d'entre nous fais-tu le plus confiance pour te traduire le menu ?

Stiles blêmit.

\- Comment ça… le menu est pas traduit en anglais ? Pour les touristes ?

\- Le classique, oui. Mais Chris connait le chef, donc on a droit au menu VIP qui est exclusivement en allemand…

\- Mais vous ne le parlez pas tous !

\- Non, mais ils sont suffisamment nombreux pour ne pas que ça nous pose problème. D'où ma question… tu préfères quelle traduction ? Je parle allemand, bien évidemment, mais tu peux aussi demander à Allison ou son père. Aiden se débrouille aussi. Et Derek, bien sûr.

Il se raidit légèrement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin, plongé dans la lecture du menu – effectivement 100% en allemand. Bien évidemment, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui… et pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu plus tôt, hein ? Parce que parmi les propositions que Lydia venait de lui faire, Allison et Chris étaient tous les deux trop loin de lui, Aiden lui fichait la frousse depuis la discussion qu'il avait surpris la veille, et…

Et bien, Lydia venait de se faire alpaguer par Jackson et Kira, donc trop tard. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive. Ce qui ne lui laissait plus que…

Un coup dans son bras le fit sursauter. Derek avait fait glisser le menu vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et le doigt pointé sur la première ligne. A voix basse, grondante, il lui détailla chaque plat les uns après les autres. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Stiles se pencha vers lui pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il disait malgré les discussions autour d'eux… jusqu'à ce que quelques mèches sombres frôlent son propre front. Immédiatement, il se redressa en rougissant, heurtant son verre dans la précipitation et le renversant sur la table.

\- Désolé !

\- Quoi encore ?

Oh seigneur, ces sourcils froncés d'un air confus allaient le tuer – s'il survivait à ça. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive, ses doigts tambourinant un rythme rapide sur ses genoux pour essayer d'évacuer sa nervosité.

\- C'est euh… espace personnel, tu vois ? Je pensais pas…

\- Si t'as besoin de te pencher pour entendre, penche-toi. Ou demande-moi de parler plus fort. Pas la peine de sauter comme ça.

\- Euh ouais, pardon…

Derek grogna, ouvrit la bouche en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, comme s'il allait rajouter quelque chose… et poussa un soupir agacé, poussant le menu dans sa direction pour ramener son attention dessus.

\- On reprend, ou tu as déjà choisi ?

Stiles n'avait pas retenu le moindre plat proposé, trop distrait par sa nervosité et, ok, la voix sexy qui occupait ses oreilles. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois et se rapprocha à nouveau.

\- J'veux bien un rapide rappel…

L'autre lui jeta un regard noir, mais reprit ses explications depuis le début. Cette fois-ci, Stiles se concentra sur le contenu de ce qu'il disait plutôt que sur la façon dont sa voix sonnait à ses oreilles. Ce qui ne l'aida pas beaucoup plus, parce que même en anglais il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'il allait pouvoir manger… Un rapide coup d'œil à la ronde lui apprit que tout le monde semblait déjà avoir choisi leur repas et discutait tranquillement.

Derek poussa un soupir exaspéré et finit par refermer le menu, scrutant Stiles.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi commander, pas vrai ?

\- Ben… ça m'aide pas beaucoup non plus tout ça ! Sérieusement, je sais même pas à quoi ressemble la moitié des trucs que tu m'as dit, et je sais encore moins quel goût ça a, comment veux-tu que je sache quoi prendre ? Et…

\- Tu as des allergies ?

\- … Quoi ? Euh non…

\- Dans ce cas je commande pour toi.

_Hein ?_ Mais Derek s'était déjà redressé, repoussant le dépliant et calant son dos contre son dossier, se désintéressant totalement de lui. C'était quoi, ce changement d'attitude là d'un coup ? Et pourquoi il prenait la décision pour lui, hein ? Il aurait pu simplement mieux lui expliquer les différents plats, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

Un peu vexé malgré tout, Stiles rouvrit la bouche pour protester énergiquement, et pour demander à Lydia de plus amples détails, mais le serveur qui s'approchait l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne puisse sortir un son… et il se retrouva ensuite noyé par les discussions des autres. Bien, autant pour sa dignité…

Heureusement pour lui, même s'il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de la commande, son repas était absolument délicieux. Un peu à contrecœur, il avait remercié Derek du bout des lèvres après son entrée – il lui avait jeté régulièrement des coups comme pour vérifier que la nourriture lui convenait. Comme pour la cuisine de l'Orient-Express, il n'arrivait pas à identifier tous les ingrédients qu'il avalait, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance. L'ambiance tamisée du restaurant, la neige qui continuait à tomber et la nourriture l'amenait à somnoler doucement, calé en arrière dans sa chaise.

Stiles avait les yeux fermés, la respiration profonde, mais ses oreilles fonctionnaient encore parfaitement. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas rater la voix claire et douce de Kira qui demandait :

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi avec lui ?

Rester complètement impassible était difficile, mais Stiles avait appris depuis longtemps à jouer les parfaites Belles au bois dormant pour pouvoir espionner les conversations professionnelles de son père. Un soupir s'éleva juste en face de lui – Lydia.

\- On fait comme on a dit et on attend.

\- Et combien de temps encore ?

\- Du calme, Erica. Tu as déjà terrorisé le pauvre garçon, c'est tout juste s'il n'a pas fait une crise cardiaque quand j'ai été le chercher parce qu'il pensait que j'étais toi.

\- Roooh mais il va falloir qu'il s'endurcisse un peu le garçon, sinon il ne va jamais arriver jusqu'à Istanbul hein, ça serait dommage…

\- Fermez-là.

La voix de Scott était – comme toujours – un peu enjouée, mais ferme. Stiles entendit vaguement Erica continuer à bougonner, mais plus personne ne mentionna le sujet bizarre – à savoir _lui_. Parce que tout le monde était dans le coup, sérieusement ? Même Scotty, alors qu'il avait été si sympa ? et Allison ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement… et il reçut un léger coup dans les côtes. Stiles fit mine de se réveiller en sursaut, bâillant largement en s'étirant.

\- Merde, désolé…

\- On va repartir, histoire de pas rater le départ du train. Besoin que je te porte, ou tu peux marcher ?

Attendez une minute… Derek était sérieux en lui proposant ça ? Le _porter_ ? Non et puis quoi encore ! Mais l'autre homme le fixait avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés, alors que tout le monde commençait à se lever et à rassembler ses affaires. Stiles rougit furieusement et se redressa d'un coup.

\- Non, non, ça va, j' vais pouvoir aller jusqu'à la gare, je dors pas !

\- On va prendre un service de taxi de toute façon, ça fait trop loin à pied. Et c'est mis à disposition par la compagnie de l'Orient-Express. Si tu veux… ne pas dormir… un peu plus longtemps, ça ne pose aucun problème.

Stiles n'aimait pas _du tout_ le ton qu'avait pris Peter pour lui dire ça, mais il se contenta de l'ignorer pour suivre les autres en enfilant son manteau. L'air de l'extérieur s'était vraiment nettement rafraîchi, et il commençait à y avoir une véritable couche de neige qui recouvrait les trottoirs. Le jeune homme frissonna en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Vu la météo, il espérait que ça ne poserait pas trop de problème pour la circulation du train…

Trois limousines taxis – rien que ça – les attendaient déjà à l'extérieur. Stiles se glissa dans la plus proche, sans attendre de voir qui allait se retrouver avec lui, histoire de ne pas trop paniquer. A sa grande surprise, ce furent Boyd, Ethan, Danny… et Derek, qui grimpèrent à sa suite. Bon, au moins il échappait au pire… Et le trajet avait au moins l'avantage d'être en silence. Derek était assis juste à côté de lui, comme au restaurant, et sa chaleur irradiait comme un vrai chauffage ambulant.

Stiles s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

…

Lorsque Stiles ouvrit un œil, un peu groggy, il était doucement balancé par le roulis du train, bien au chaud sous sa couette. _Hein ?_ Hébété, il se redressa sur les coudes. Il portait encore son Tshirt et son jean, mais son sweat était soigneusement plié sur le fauteuil et il était pieds nus. Son téléphone indiquait neuf heures et demie passées. D'accooooord… il avait raté quelques étapes là, depuis la sortie du restaurant.

Rapidement, Stiles s'habilla et sortit de sa cabine. Boyd était également dans le couloir, une écharpe à la main. Il lui adressa un signe de la tête, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Bonjours Stiles. Bien dormi ?

\- Euh ouais, merci… Mais, comment je suis arrivé dans le train ?

\- Derek et moi t'avons porté jusqu'à ton lit. Faut croire que le décalage horaire et la balade d'hier t'avait épuisé…

Stiles rougit furieusement jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Comment ça, ils l'avaient _porté _?!

\- Vous auriez pu aussi bien me réveiller !

\- Crois-moi, on a essayé, mais tu dormais comme une souche. Et on allait pas te laisser coincé en Allemagne.

\- Merci…

Boyd hocha simplement la tête avant de le dépasser pour rejoindre le salon. Bien… au moins il avait résolu un mystère. Restait à comprendre ce qu'ils lui voulaient tous. Encore quatre jours. Il pouvait le faire. Stiles inspira profondément, torse bombé, avant de se redresser. Mais d'abord, avant toute question… CAFÉ !

Il traversa le premier wagon comme un zombie – vide, à l'exception de Boyd, bien sûr, et d'Erica – pour rejoindre le restaurant…. et une tasse se présenta immédiatement devant lui. Un gémissement de soulagement lui échappa et il l'attrapa à deux mains pour avaler une gorgée salvatrice. Ça allait aider à dissiper les dernières brumes de sommeil de son cerveau !

Face à lui, Kira rit doucement.

\- Eh bien, tu n'es vraiment pas du matin… c'est bon à savoir. Tu te joins à moi pour le petit-déjeuner ?

Stiles hésita un instant – après tout, c'était elle qui avait lancé LA conversation la veille – mais les scones encore chauds et les différentes confitures sur la table étaient vraiment trop tentants… Il s'installa prudemment, son café toujours entre les mains. Kira s'assit face à lui, touillant son thé, et sourit.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Très, merci. Et euh… désolé, pour hier soir, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop embêté avec… 'fin, tu vois…

\- Oh non, c'était absolument adorable. Il paraît que tu câlinais Derek dans la voiture… Il faudra que tu demandes les photos à Danny. Et je suis presque sûre que Peter a filmé toute la sortie du taxi.

\- QUOI ?!

La jeune femme gloussa à nouveau devant son air effaré et livide, avant d'agiter les mains devant pour s'excuser.

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Excuse-moi, c'était vraiment trop tentant… Danny n'a pris aucune photo, il m'a juste raconté que lors d'un virage, ta tête avait atterri sur l'épaule de Derek. En revanche, je ne peux pas te garantir que Peter n'a pas sorti son téléphone pour filmer ta descente, j'étais déjà dans la gare…

Stiles poussa un grognement désespéré et laissa son front heurter la table. Cette fille était tout aussi sadique que les autres – même si ça le rassurait un peu que Danny ait eu suffisamment pitié de lui pour ne pas garder de preuves en images… si elle lui disait la vérité. Et il était quasi certain que Peter avait bel et bien _filmé _sa sortie du taxi, mais il était hors de question qu'il aille lui demander de l'effacer. Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus !

Heureusement, Kira le laissa manger tranquillement après ça. Le petit-déjeuner se passa en silence, seulement bercé par le bruit devenu familier du roulis sur les rails. Stiles finit par froncer les sourcils et se redressa, observant le reste du wagon – vide. Et il n'entendait pas de bruit particulier venir du salon, alors qu'ils étaient assis juste à côté de la porte. Ce qui n'était pas normal, compte tenu du nombre de personnes qui auraient dû être là…

\- Où sont tous les autres ? Je n'ai vu que Boyd et Erica…

\- Jackson et Ethan dorment encore, je pense qu'ils se sont _amusés_ assez tard hier soir. Et les autres, je ne sais pas, ils doivent se reposer ou bien discuter dans une cabine.

Mais son sourire était un peu plus forcé et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le hublot de la porte, comme pour vérifier si quelqu'un arrivait. Stiles termina son café, serrant les lèvres sur le rebord de la tasse. Et voilà, les choses bizarres recommençaient… D'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et la voix d'Erica retentit.

\- Hey, si vous avez fini de déjeuner, ça vous dit une partie de cartes ? Si jamais je dois _encore_ faire une partie d'échecs face à Boyd, je jure que je lui enfonce tous les pions un à un dans le…

\- On arrive !

Quel timing, dis donc… Mais c'était difficile de trouver une excuse pour s'échapper. Stiles se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'avaler sa dernière bouchée de scones.

\- Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, si vous décidez de faire un poker, je vais tous vous plumer.

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, l'expression d'Erica était complètement _carnassière_. Oh. Il allait très certainement regretter d'avoir lancé une affirmation pareille…

* * *

**Je m'amuse beaucoup trop avec Stiles, vraiment...**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo !**

**On est reparti.e.s pour un tour... Mais promis, un jour ça s'arrangera pour Stiles ! Enfin, peut-être...**

* * *

Et Stiles l'avait regretté. Erica l'avait pulvérisé au poker, et même Boyd l'avait battu lors d'une manche ! Alors que personne jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais réussi à percer son bluff ! Mais là c'était systématique, à croire qu'ils pouvaient sentir quand il mentait ! Complètement dépité, il laissa tomber ses cartes sur la table du restaurant autour de laquelle ils s'étaient rassemblés et se laissa aller en arrière, la tête renversée contre la paroi du train.

\- Chuis sûr que vous trichez tous d'abord…

\- Serais-tu mauvais perdant, très cher Stiles ? Ou t'aurais-je… distrait ?

Erica sourit avec malice et croisa les bras sur la table, s'appuyant en avant pour mettre en avant son – très – généreux décolleté. Stiles se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

\- Aucune chance. Et encore moins avec ton mec à côté. Mais c'est juste impossible ! Mon bluff est parfait ! Même mon père se fait avoir à chaque fois !

\- Oh ton bluff est excellent, vraiment. J'utilise juste certains atouts.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, des atouts ? Elle ne voyait quand même pas à travers les cartes non plus ! Il se redressa, ouvrant la bouche pour continuer à protester – parce qu'elle venait d'avouer qu'elle trichait non ? – quand un bras ferme s'enroula autour de son cou… Sa réaction fut instantanée. Il se releva brusquement, saisissant le poignet au-dessus de sa clavicule pour retourner le bras de son agresseur dans son dos…

\- Ouch, ouch, Stiles, c'est moi !

\- Scott ?

Il relâcha immédiatement la pression. Scott se massa le poignet avec une grimace, mais ses yeux étaient rieurs.

\- Merde, désolé mon vieux, je voulais pas te faire peur… Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver.

\- Je…

\- Hey, ça va ?

Non, ça n'allait pas ! Bon sang, Stiles pensait pourtant que la partie de cartes l'aurait un peu calmé, mais son stress était revenu d'un seul coup et il avait réagi à l'instinct. Comme s'il avait besoin de se faire remarquer ! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était déjà dans leur viseur hein ! C'était le meilleur moyen de leur prouver qu'il avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau, qu'ils lui fichaient vraiment la frousse et que leur petit jeu fonctionnait bien sur lui, ce qui en faisait une cible facile et…

\- Stiles, respire. Regarde, j'ai rien. C'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû te surprendre.

Scott tendait les mains devant d'un air apaisant, sourire aux lèvres. Effectivement, même si c'était difficile de vraiment le dire à cause des tatouages, son poignet ne montrait aucune trace rouge – alors que Stiles était persuadé de l'avoir attrapé vraiment fort. Sa respiration s'apaisa légèrement et il réalisa que tout les autres le regardaient en silence. Le malaise l'envahit aussitôt et il se raidit.

\- Désolé…

\- Hey, non, t'inquiète mon vieux, je suis le seul responsable ici.

\- Non, je…

\- TDAH, c'est ça ?

Malgré lui, ses épaules se détendirent légèrement et il se rassit sur sa chaise.

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Ta remarque sur les boissons décaféinées quand t'es monté dans le train la première fois, et je t'ai vu prendre tes cachets hier quand t'as déjeuné avec nous. Ma mère est infirmière, donc j'ai reconnu le nom.

\- Oh, okay… ouais, les médocs sont pas toujours super efficaces, et parfois, je suis un peu… nerveux, tu vois ?

\- Aucun souci. Je t'ai dit, j'aurai pas dû arriver sans prévenir. Sinon, Erica triche encore ?

Erica protesta vigoureusement – peut-être un peu trop vigoureusement par rapport à sa défense un peu plus tôt, mais Stiles était prêt à tout prendre pour changer de sujet. Boyd tendit le bras pour poser la main sur son épaule et montra la porte d'un signe de la tête.

\- Un verre ? Le repas sera bientôt servi de toute façon, et je pense que t'en as besoin.

\- Oh God ouais…

Stiles se releva presque aussitôt, l'énergie fourmillant encore sous sa peau. Scott lui sourit largement et lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil.

\- On vous rejoint de suite, j'ai juste un truc à dire aux filles d'abord. Dis à Isaac de me prendre mon habituel.

Parce qu'Isaac était dans le salon ? Boyd lui donna une brève poussée dans le dos pour l'entraîner vers l'autre wagon et il laissa tomber. De toute façon, il le découvrirait bien assez vite… d'autant plus qu'en ouvrant la porte, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas seulement Isaac, mais absolument tout le monde. Peter lui adressa un haussement de sourcil un peu moqueur et agita son téléphone portable dans sa direction, comme pour le narguer – d'accord, il avait définitivement filmé sa sortie du taxi la veille. Mais là, Stiles était trop vidé pour vraiment s'en préoccuper.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil libre le plus proche pendant que Boyd allait commander leurs boissons au bar et se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés. Bon sang, manquait plus qu'une migraine vienne compliquer tout ça…

Une main se posa sur son genou et il releva la tête. Isaac s'était assis face à lui, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté dans ce train, il avait perdu son air refrogné et boudeur. Il avait presque l'air… curieux.

\- Je croyais que t'étais en psychologie criminelle, pas en études de terrain…

\- Ouais, mais on a quand même des cours de self-defense et de tir… et mon père m'a appris quelques trucs depuis que je suis gamin.

\- Pas mal.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant ? Heureusement, Boyd revenait avec deux verres. Il accepta avec gratitude celui qu'il lui tendait et avala immédiatement une gorgée – du scotch, et du bon en plus. Son mal de tête disparaissait aussi. Tout compte fait, il allait bien finir par reprendre le contrôle et leur prouver qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

Isaac donna une dernière pression à son genou avant de le lâcher, jouant avec le piercing de sa lèvre d'un air songeur sans le quitter des yeux. Et voilà, maintenant c'était à son tour de devenir bizarre… Stiles but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Pas question de devenir saoul, mais c'est vrai que ça l'aidait à se recentrer un peu. Ça lui arrachait un peu la langue de le reconnaître… mais merci Boyd.

Un mouvement à l'autre bout du wagon attira son œil. Jackson semblait agité, debout à côté d'une des fenêtres, alors que Derek le tenait fermement par le bras. Penché vers lui, il lui parlait à voix basse, les sourcils froncés, toute sa posture un peu tendue, alors que l'autre refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, la mâchoire serrée d'un air buté. Derek lui donna une brève secousse pour attirer son attention et Jackson se tourna vers lui pour _gronder_.

Là, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait !

\- Fais pas attention à Jacks, il n'aime pas la neige. Il fait sa tête de cochon.

Stiles sursauta, mais cette fois Scott se tenait à distance respectable, les deux mains sur les épaules d'Isaac. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de pousser son chéri, seulement pour s'installer à sa place et l'asseoir sur ses genoux, enfouissant son nez au creux de son cou. Stiles regarda rapidement par la fenêtre pour réaliser qu'il neigeait toujours à gros flocons dehors. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, le train roulait moins vite que la veille…

Toute la situation lui était désagréablement familière. Sérieusement, l'Orient-Express, une douzaine d'individus étranges qui se connaissent tous, et maintenant la neige ? Agatha Christie devait bien se foutre de lui depuis l'au-delà !

Il referma les deux mains autour de son verre, faisant tourner le fond de whisky pour se distraire.

\- Ouais, je peux comprendre, même après avoir été étudiant trois ans à New York, l'hiver c'est toujours un peu bizarre pour moi.

\- Tu n'as jamais été skier avec ton père ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Il travaille, et puis ça revient cher pour jusque nous deux…

\- L'année prochaine, vous n'aurez qu'à partir avec nous dans ce cas ! Chris et Peter ont un chalet dans les montagnes, on y va chaque année, y a suffisamment de place pour deux personnes de plus, ça pourrait être cool !

Comment ça, il planifiait pour l'année prochaine ? Surpris, Stiles ouvrit la bouche… mais la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'un des contrôleurs du train. Celui-ci ôta son képi et le fit tourner entre ses mains, visiblement nerveux.

\- Messieurs-dames, le restaurant est ouvert, si vous désirez déjeuner. Par ailleurs, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que notre train… accuse désormais un certain retard. Je crains que nous arrivions à Budapest deux heures plus tard que prévu, ce qui réduira le temps de visite qui devait vous être attribué. Malheureusement, si nous voulons éviter de nous retrouver bloqué en gare, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de décaler également notre départ…

\- A quel point les conditions météo sont-elles mauvaises ?

Chris observait l'homme, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et Stiles resserra sa prise sur son verre. Le contrôleur força un sourire.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous nous éloignons de la perturbation hivernale, mais la compagnie Belmont veut être sûre que rien ne viendra perturber davantage votre voyage. Vous aurez toujours la possibilité de profiter de la ville à la nuit tombée et de dîner à l'extérieur si vous le souhaitez. Nous pouvons également vous fournir une liste des meilleurs restaurants de Budapest et effectuer la réservation pour vous. La compagnie serait enchantée de vous offrir le dîner en compensation de ce malheureux retard.

\- Je ne dis pas non à cette liste. Peter s'en occupera. Merci de nous avoir prévenus.

Le contrôleur les salua avant de faire demi-tour – sans doute pour aller prévenir les autres voitures de passagers. Stiles s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil avec un soupir désespéré. Génial, il manquait plus que ça… Son pied s'agita nerveusement alors qu'il observait le paysage enneigé. D'un coup, ça n'avait plus rien de magique…

Scott, lui, ricana.

\- Génial, Jackson va être encore d'une humeur massacrante ! Heureusement que se remplir l'estomac devrait le calmer un peu… Et puis Ethan va bien s'occuper de lui. En attendant, tu viens manger, Stiles ?

\- Ouais, j'arrive…

Stiles vida son verre d'une traite. Décidément, impossible de leur échapper…

…

Dans l'après-midi, la neige ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Et même avec le chauffage dans le train, Stiles commençait à sentir le froid. Recroquevillé sur son fauteuil dans le salon, il commençait sérieusement à envisager d'aller chercher son manteau – ou encore mieux, son couvre-lit. Surtout qu'on aurait dit qu'aucun autre ne semblait vraiment ressentir le froid ! En même temps, collés les uns aux autres, ils risquaient pas d'avoir froid non plus…

C'est pas que Stiles était jaloux, pas vraiment – même si zut, Jackson était un vrai connard avec lui, et pourtant lui et Ethan étaient joyeusement en train de se câliner sur un des canapés et ils étaient trop mignons – mais c'était juste… pas juste. Le froid lui engourdissait le cerveau en plus ! Un nouveau frisson le secoua et il glissa ses mains sous ses aisselles pour garder ses doigts au chaud, son portable en équilibre sur un genou alors qu'il lisait le dernier mail de son père.

Absorbé par sa lecture, il sursauta violemment lorsque quelque chose d'épais tomba sur ses jambes, recouvrant son écran. Hébété, il enroula ses mains dans la couverture de laine toute douce, composée de plusieurs carrés de couleurs, qui le réchauffait rapidement. Mais lorsque Stiles releva la tête… personne ne se tenait à côté de lui. Peter, Chris et Danny n'étaient pas dans le wagon, Lydia et Allison regardaient un film sur tablette, Kira bavardait avec Erica en feuilletant un magazine, et Boyd jouait aux cartes avec Aiden. Isaac dormait, allongé sur l'un des canapés, la tête sur les genoux de Scott. Et Derek lisait, dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté du salon.

C'était complètement incompréhensible. Et il n'y avait aucun contrôleur en vue – en plus, la couverture semblait bien trop personnelle pour être à la compagnie. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive, mais déplia la couverture pour l'enrouler autour de lui, la ramenant sur ses épaules. Après tout, vu les températures, il allait clairement pas se plaindre…

Jackson leva la tête dans sa direction et ricana en le voyant emmitouflé de la sorte.

\- Eh ben alors, Stilinski, on pique les affaires des autres ? Tu dois…

La main d'Ethan se referma sur sa bouche, étouffant le reste de sa phrase alors qu'il amenait sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et il posa son menton sur sa tempe avec un sourire amusé.

\- Faut pas l'écouter, il est jaloux.

\- Comment ça, les affaires des autres ?

\- Oh c'est rien, on est plusieurs à avoir ce genre de couverture, quelqu'un a dû voir que tu n'avais pas très chaud. T'en fais pas pour ça. Ça va mieux maintenant ?

\- Ouais, merci…

\- Et si on s'offrait une tournée de chocolat chaud hein ? ou de thé, comme tu préfères. Ça nous réchaufferait !

\- Oh bonne idée ! Je vais nous faire apporter des viennoiseries aussi !

\- Et on ressort le jeu de cartes ? ça nous secouera tous un peu avant qu'on s'endorme, c'est d'un ennui ici…

Ebahi par toute l'agitation qui s'emparait brusquement du wagon, Stiles resserra la couverture autour de lui.

\- Euh… j' pensais juste finir de lire mon mail moi…

\- Même pas partant pour une boisson ? Ça te réchaufferait de l'intérieur.

\- Bien. Chocolat chaud et croissants. Et je vais demander des jeux de société pour ceux qui veulent.

Lydia avait reposé sa tablette, le menton levé comme pour défier quiconque de remettre en question sa décision. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive mais ne répondit rien. Après tout, elle avait bien précisé « pour ceux qui veulent »… Ethan leva les yeux au ciel mais, satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur la bouche de son chéri pour plaquer un rapide baiser dessus.

Tout le monde dans le salon se réorganisa autour des différentes tables basses, à l'exception de Scott et Isaac – qui dormait toujours – et de Derek. Stiles se recroquevilla encore plus autour de son téléphone, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le mouvement ambiant. Il avait l'habitude de vivre en communauté hein, après tout il était à la fac… mais très sincèrement, si sa chambre n'était pas plus froide que le salon, il serait parti s'isoler un peu. Avec la nervosité que provoquait la neige, plus ses inquiétudes précédentes, ses camarades de voyage commençaient à devenir un peu étouffants…

Un tapotement sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Danny lui sourit et lui indiqua un fauteuil de libre, plus proche de Scott et Isaac – et donc plus au calme.

\- Vas-y, profite avant le retour de la furie. Je te couvre.

Décidément, Danny allait devenir son préféré à ce rythme là… Stiles lui adressa un coup d'œil reconnaissant, agrippa fermement sa nouvelle couverture et son téléphone, et se releva prudemment. A l'exception de son complice, personne ne sembla remarquer son mouvement. Contournant les autres, il se glissa jusqu'au fauteuil tout proche de Scott et Isaac, s'enroulant une nouvelle fois dans la couverture pour se faire le plus discret possible.

A côté, Isaac remua légèrement, plissant le nez alors que les doigts de Scott glissaient dans ses cheveux.

\- … D'rek ?

\- Nan babe, c'est Stiles. Rendors-toi.

\- Mais…

Le bouclé ouvrit un œil un peu brumeux, fixa Stiles, et sourit.

\- Oh okay, j' comprends…

\- Laisse-le tranquille, tout le monde l'étouffe un peu, et on veut surtout éviter ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Isaac se contenta de bourdonner, se tournant sur le côté pour enfouir son visage dans le ventre de son petit-ami. Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas bouder – zut à la fin, les gens allaient arrêter d'être aussi mignons et de lui donner le blues du célibat ? – et déverrouilla son téléphone pour reprendre sa lecture. Même si c'était difficile de se concentrer avec tout le bruit autour…

Avec un soupir, Stiles finit par laisser tomber et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, remontant ensuite la couverture jusqu'à son menton pour empêcher le courant d'air froid de se glisser dans son cou – et puis elle sentait bon aussi, c'était réconfortant, d'accord, il n'avait pas tout le temps besoin de se justifier ! Lydia revenait, les bras chargés de jeux de société. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant installé aussi loin de sa place initiale, et Stiles se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son fauteuil.

Lydia ouvrit la bouche, les mains crispées sur l'une des boîtes… mais Derek la bouscula avec un grognement, deux tasses de chocolat à la main. Il lui jeta un regard noir, sans rien dire, et la jeune femme émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant de se tourner pour déposer les jeux sur l'une des tables basses. Derek la dépassa, droit vers le fauteuil de Stiles, et brandit l'une des tasses dans sa direction, toujours sans un mot. Hébété par sa réaction – sérieusement, il venait de le _défendre_ là ? – Stiles se contenta de cligner des yeux bouche bée.

\- Bon, tu prends oui ?

\- Euh ouais, merci…

Derek grommela une vague réponse, mais s'assura qu'il avait bien refermé les deux mains autour du chocolat chaud avant de rejoindre son propre siège. Isaac remua une nouvelle fois, souleva une paupière, et grogna en laissant tomber une main sur son front.

\- Nan mais il est sérieux…

Le sourire aveuglant de Scott était peut-être encore plus effrayant que tout le reste, surtout quand il fredonna en se penchant pour embrasser son chéri. Stiles préféra siroter son chocolat en espérant pouvoir se noyer dedans plutôt que de s'attarder sur ce genre de choses. Ça valait mieux pour sa santé mentale de toute façon…

* * *

**A vendredi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi !**

**Les choses avancent petit à petit... même si Stiles est toujours aussi parano ! A raison... ?**

* * *

Il avait dû finir par s'assoupir sur son fauteuil, bercé par les exclamations des joueurs et la chaleur de sa nouvelle couverture, puisque Stiles grogna en battant des paupières lorsqu'on le secoua par l'épaule. Aiden était penché au-dessus de lui, un petit rictus amusé aux lèvres. Stiles fronça les sourcils. L'autre était vêtu de son manteau, et le train ne bougeait plus. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Hey, tu viens ? On est arrivé à Budapest, on va essayer de voir un minimum le coin avant d'aller dîner. Tu te souviens que la compagnie nous paie le resto à tous ?

\- Que…

\- Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on est arrivés et tout le monde attend dehors.

\- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillé plus tôt ?!

Aiden se contenta de sourire sans répondre, se redressant pour le laisser se relever. Stiles bondit hors de son fauteuil avec un juron, trébucha et se cogna l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte du wagon. Bon sang, mais ça les amusait de le voir paniquer comme ça ? Dès qu'il se rua dans sa cabine, il se laissa tomber par terre pour pouvoir changer de chaussures, grommelant toujours entre ses dents alors qu'il bataillait avec ses lacets. C'était clairement pas un bon départ pour passer une soirée zen et sans stress !

Un nouveau juron lui échappa alors qu'il se tenait au lit pour se relever et enfilait son manteau. Tout était génial, vraiment… Il ne savait même pas où ils mangeaient ce soir ! C'était Peter qui avait tout géré avec les contrôleurs, si ça se trouve il allait encore devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour lui traduire les menus et il allait absolument rien comprendre à ce qu'il avalait !

Aiden l'attendait dans le couloir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air toujours aussi amusé en le voyant sortir un peu débraillé. Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles pointa un index menaçant dans sa direction.

\- La ferme. Sérieusement. Pas un mot. Et d'abord, pourquoi c'est toi qui es venu me réveiller hein ?

\- J'ai perdu à Chi-fu-mi.

Stiles marqua un temps d'arrêt, le pied au-dessus du marchepied, mais Aiden lui donna une brève poussée dans le dos pour l'obliger à descendre sur le quai. L'air glacial de l'extérieur le frappa comme une gifle. Il frissonna violemment, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Peut-être qu'en fait sortir n'était pas une excellente idée, il ferait aussi bien de retourner dans le train, la cuisine était très bonne là aussi, ça ne valait pas le coup de…

\- Hey, enfin te voilà ! On peut y aller maintenant qu'on est au complet !

Scott brillait presque aussi fort que les luminaires de la gare. Tant pis pour le demi-tour. De toute façon, Aiden avait enroulé son bras autour de son cou pour l'entraîner vers le groupe. Le contact le fit se raidir brièvement, mais de toute manière il était obligé de mettre un pied devant l'autre s'il ne voulait pas se casser la figure devant tout le monde.

A l'extérieur, il y avait presque vingt centimètres de neige sur les trottoirs. Quasiment aucune voiture ne circulait, et des dizaines d'enfants avaient envahi les rues pour une bataille de boules de neige géante. L'ambiance était sympa, Stiles devait bien le reconnaître, un peu hors du temps et magique… mais qu'est-ce qu'il CAILLAIT !

Frissonnant, il enfouit ses mains un peu plus profondément dans ses poches et rentra la tête entre ses épaules, mais il pouvait toujours sentir le vent glacial se faufiler malgré tout dans son cou. Bon sang, c'était totalement la faute des autres qui l'avaient réveillé comme ça au dernier moment pour se ruer dehors ! Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son écharpe ou ses gants ! Mine de rien, sous prétexte d'éviter un gamin qui courrait, Stiles se rapprocha d'un pas du groupe – c'était de toute façon incroyable la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient, tous, et puis Aiden ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Autant en profiter, surtout que le restaurant était bien à dix minutes de marche !

Derrière lui, Derek poussa un grognement sourd et bifurqua brusquement, traversant la route. Stiles se tortilla pour se tourner et le suivre du regard, mais la prise autour de ses épaules ne faiblissait pas, l'empêchant de bouger comme il le voulait.

\- Mais… il va où comme ça ?

\- Aucune idée. Y a des fois, faut pas chercher à comprendre Derek.

\- Et on l'attend pas ?

\- Naaaan c'est un grand garçon, il va bien nous rattraper, t'inquiète.

\- Mais…

Aiden le lâcha, simplement pour être remplacé par Scott et son sourire immense. Isaac bouda une seconde, avant de s'agripper comme un koala à son bras de libre et de fusiller Stiles du regard. Au bout d'un moment il allait falloir qu'il se décide : soit il le supportait, soit il le détestait, mais ça ne pouvait pas changer d'une heure à l'autre !

En attendant, Scott le bouscula gentiment, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

\- Il devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, va. Et puis Derek fait partie de ceux d'entre nous qui ont le meilleur sens de l'orientation, dans le pire des cas il nous rejoindrait sans souci au resto.

\- Ouais, mais ce serait pas plus sympa…

\- … de l'attendre et de rester dans ce froid polaire plus longtemps que nécessaire ?

Ah. Il marquait un point, là. Nan parce que là, il devait faire au moins… -8000 ! Profitant de son hésitation, Scott l'obligea à continuer à avancer, le faisant trébucher dans la neige. Très bien, après tout, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient hein, c'était leur pote, lui il n'en avait rien à faire ! C'était juste que… il espérait qu'il n'allait rien faire de louche. Non parce que déjà que la météo le rendait nerveux, si en plus une affaire de police le bloquait ici, il allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque !

A côté de lui, Scott et Isaac bavardaient gentiment des spécialités culinaires du pays, et il s'obligea à s'intéresser à la conversation – surtout si ça pouvait lui donner un indice sur son menu à venir. Il pouvait sentir les flocons de neige se prendre dans ses cheveux, fondre doucement et créer des petites coulées glaciales qui finissaient par glisser dans sa nuque et geler son col. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait tomber malade !

Ils avaient pris une bonne avance à présent, lorsque la neige craqua derrière lui et qu'une bande colorée passa devant ses yeux, trop rapidement pour que Stiles puisse l'identifier. Il la sentit s'enrouler autour de son cou et se resserrer, juste un poil trop fort, et bon sang, _quelqu'un était en train de l'étrangler par derrière, pourquoi personne ne bougeait, il savait que ça allait mal finir, son père n'allait jamais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et…_

\- Doucement Derek ! Tu vas l'étrangler là !

Immédiatement, la pression sur sa gorge se relâcha et Stiles trébucha en avant, se retournant avec des yeux écarquillés, les mains se portant automatiquement à sa gorge. Derek fronçait légèrement les sourcils, une espèce de moue aux lèvres, alors qu'il levait les mains dans un geste de paix.

\- T'avais froid, c'est tout. Je voulais pas serrer. Tu continuais à avancer.

Le cœur battant toujours bien trop rapidement, Stiles cligna des paupières lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il lui avait enroulé autour du cou, c'était une _écharpe_. D'un rouge foncé un peu pourpre, épaisse, avec encore la petite tige qui devait tenir l'étiquette de prix attachée à une extrémité. Attendez une minute là… Derek avait quitté le groupe pour aller lui acheter une écharpe parce qu'il avait oublié la sienne ?! Et il avait failli le tuer avec !

Peter se mit à ricaner – il avait dû faire demi-tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait, parce que c'était lui qui guidait le groupe vers le restaurant.

\- Eh ben, mon très cher neveu, je vois que tu as décidé d'accélérer les choses… Dommage que ça n'ait pas totalement marché !

\- Peter, laisse-les un peu tranquille, et amène-nous au chaud avant qu'une des filles ne se transforme en glaçon.

L'oncle creepy fit la moue à son tour – là Stiles voyait l'air de famille avec Derek, vaguement – mais Chris enroula son bras autour de sa taille, taquinant l'angle de sa mâchoire avec ses dents. Ooookay, il voulait bien que ces deux-là se tiennent chaud, mais fallait quand même qu'ils le gardent tout public… et puis d'abord, comment ça _Dommage que ça n'ait pas marché ?! _

\- Roooh mais calmez-vous un peu, ou retournez au train, mais par pitié arrêtez ça !

\- Jalouse, Erica ?

\- Non, c'est surtout que vous aviez promis à Allison de ne plus vous comporter comme ça quand elle était dans les parages…

Chris parut un peu embarrassé et relâcha son compagnon. Stiles cogitait toujours, les mains serrées autour de sa nouvelle écharpe. D'accord, elle lui tenait vraiment plus chaud qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle était toute douce, et vraiment sympa… mais il avait failli mourir à cause de ça, et personne ne semblait choqué par cette idée !

Bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu. Derek avait vraiment l'air un peu penaud, malgré sa mine renfrognée, et il avait dépensé de l'argent pour lui alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Mais quand même ! C'était… bizarre !

Stiles aurait bien continué à cogiter un peu plus longtemps, mais il faisait _vraiment_ froid, et puis tout le monde avait repris le chemin vers le restaurant. Il aurait pu retourner au train, en prétextant être encore secoué, et puis il aurait pu facilement demander son chemin au besoin, mais… Scott s'était retourné pour l'attendre, toujours aussi souriant – sérieusement, ce mec devait avoir mal aux joues à la fin de la journée – et Derek le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Il courut pour les rejoindre, réarrangeant l'écharpe autour de son cou.

…

Au final, le repas avait été trop sophistiqué au goût de Stiles. Il n'avait rien pu identifier, tout était en trop petites quantités, trop compliqué, et il était loin de s'être régalé. Visiblement, il n'avait pas été le seul, puisque Lydia avait décrété que Peter était désormais interdit du choix de leurs restaurants. Et là, dans l'immédiat, il mourrait d'envie d'un bon burger au bacon, avec ses curly fries…

Ils étaient rentrés à pieds. L'un des contrôleurs de l'Orient-Express avait appelé sur le portable de Scott pour les prévenir que les compagnies de taxi ne circulaient pas ce soir, compte tenu de la météo, et que par conséquent ils devraient revenir par leurs propres moyens.

La neige commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Stiles, par ailleurs. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait encore parlé d'interrompre le voyage, ou de décaler leur arrivée à Istanbul, mais les flocons qui tombaient sans s'arrêter grossissaient lentement mais sûrement la couche de neige sur les trottoirs… alors il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état des rails, surtout qu'ils allaient devoir traverser la frontière proche des montagnes et qu'il n'y aurait pas de ville à des kilomètres à la ronde…

Stiles le savait très bien, c'était à peu près à cet endroit que se déroulait toute l'intrigue du roman d'Agatha Christie. Ce qui le rassurait encore moins.

Pour l'instant, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le salon pour partager une dernière boisson chaude avant d'aller se coucher, en attendant de voir si le train redémarrait vraiment. Stiles en avait profité pour se changer, abandonnant toute idée d'élégance quand il avait vu Kira sortir de sa cabine en combinaison polaire. Son jogging épais et son sweat avaient au moins l'avantage de ne pas avoir pris le froid de la neige, que même le chauffage du restaurant n'avait pas réussi à chasser… Et puis, il avait retrouvé _sa_ couverture toujours posée sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. Personne n'avait fait mine d'y toucher, alors il s'était une nouvelle fois emmitouflé dedans.

En scrutant à travers la fenêtre, même avec la pénombre qui régnait, il pouvait voir les employés de l'Orient-Express aller et venir nerveusement sur le quai, s'arrêtant parfois pour discuter, leur téléphone toujours à la main. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rassurer, vraiment… Stiles étouffa un grognement.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il ne sursauta même pas – franchement, à force, il commençait presque à s'habituer à ses co-voyageurs qui débarquaient sans le moindre bruit dans l'espoir de lui flanquer une crise cardiaque. Allison s'était assise face à lui, un léger sourire amical aux lèvres. Elle était aussi en pyjama, de grosses chaussettes fluffy aux pieds, les mains serrées autour de sa tisane. Il s'obligea à lui rendre son sourire.

\- Ouais, un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

\- C'est compréhensible… Tu sais, Derek ne voulait pas de mal, tout à l'heure. Il est parfois un peu ours, mais c'est parce qu'il n'est pas très doué avec les mots.

Stiles leva un sourcil en réponse. Elle venait sérieusement prendre la défense de Derek là ? Il était pas assez grand pour venir s'excuser tout seul ? D'ailleurs, l'autre homme était installé à l'autre bout du wagon, profondément plongé dans sa lecture. Mais Allison se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Oui, tu sais, il essaie d'être… comment dire…

\- Le plus terrifiant possible ?

\- … socialement acceptable, plutôt. Sois pas trop dur avec lui, Stiles, il essaie vraiment.

\- Il a tenté de m'étrangler !

\- Il t'a acheté une écharpe.

Il referma la bouche avec un claquement de dents sonore. Bon, d'accord, ça il pouvait difficilement le nier. Ladite écharpe était d'ailleurs soigneusement pliée sur un de ses oreillers, parce qu'elle était vraiment super douce et qu'au vu des températures, il y avait une chance qu'il dorme avec. Allison esquissa un sourire en coin, satisfaite d'avoir remporté cette manche. Stiles se renfrogna, ramenant ses pieds contre ses fesses sur l'assise de son fauteuil, et tant pis pour l'élégance.

\- Tu penses qu'on va pouvoir repartir malgré la neige ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il neige dans le coin, ils ont l'habitude. Et puis le contrôleur disait plus tôt qu'on s'éloignait du mauvais temps.

\- Ouais… et on a trouvé deux fois plus de neige ici qu'à Berlin.

Haha, cette fois c'était lui qui marquait le point ! La jeune femme ne répondit pas, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre. Stiles en profita pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux autres membres du groupe. Derek avait l'air… meurtrier envers son livre, les doigts et la mâchoire tellement serrés qu'ils en blanchissaient. Les autres discutaient doucement autour de leur boisson, complètement détendus malgré la météo…

… à l'exception de Scott, Jackson et Ethan. Ce dernier tenait son petit-ami par la taille, son pouce dessinant des cercles apaisant contre son pull, mais tous les deux semblaient tendus et pas vraiment d'accord avec ce que Scott leur murmurait. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et ne s'arrêtait absolument pas de parler. Chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre semblait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Scott leur jetait un seul regard et continuait son discours.

Jackson finit par avoir un mouvement de colère, repoussant son petit-ami de l'épaule, et pointa un index menaçant dans la poitrine de Scott avant de gronder.

\- Je te préviens, McCall, si la situation n'est pas réglée d'ici demain, je jure que c'est moi qui m'en charge, c'est clair ?

\- Tu vas rien faire du tout.

\- Jacks a raison, tu ne peux pas laisser traîner parce que…

\- J'ai dit _rien du tout_. C'est pas à vous de décider quand ni comment on doit s'occuper de ça. Alors jusque-là, vous fermez vos grandes gueules et vous vous tenez à carreaux.

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- _La ferme, Jackson_.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Scott, un ton plus dur, plus autoritaire et définitif, qui fit redresser la colonne vertébrale de Stiles et verrouiller ses dents. Clairement, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui dans l'immédiat… Jackson émit un bourdonnement de colère indistinct et tourna les talons, bousculant Boyd dans le mouvement en rejoignant la voiture des cabines. Au passage, il jeta un regard noir à Stiles qui le fit se recroqueviller un peu plus.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait, lui ?

Ethan poussa un soupir, mais ne chercha pas à argumenter plus longtemps et se rua à la poursuite de son chéri. Stiles grogna en se frottant les yeux, et jeta un coup d'œil à Allison.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Oh rien, on t'a déjà dit que Jackson n'aimait pas la neige…

\- Ça ne semblait pourtant pas le déranger quand on était dehors pour aller au restaurant.

\- Que veux-tu, ce doit être le fait d'être enfermé dans le train qui le rend nerveux. Ne fais pas attention à lui, il a toujours été un sale gosse pourri gâté de toute façon.

La jeune femme souriait doucement, mais il y avait cette légèrement lueur dans ses yeux qui la rendait peu crédible. Mais bon, si les suspicions de Stiles étaient juste, elle était aussi dans le coup… Et puis un tremblement du wagon le fit sursauter. Le train se remettait lentement en marche, le sifflet retentissant dans toute la gare. Bon, fallait croire que le mauvais temps n'avait pas dissuadé la compagnie de poursuivre leur voyage… Y avait plus qu'à espérer que le contrôleur ne s'était pas _totalement_ planté et qu'ils s'éloignaient bien de la neige.

Allison émit un petit gloussement de joie et leva sa tasse vers lui, comme pour trinquer.

\- A la bonne poursuite de notre voyage, mon très cher Stiles !

\- Ouais, comme tu dis…

Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, Stiles fit cogner son chocolat chaud contre sa tisane avant d'en boire une gorgée, les doigts crispés sur la porcelaine. C'était pas qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la fin de leur trajet, non…

Il avait juste un _très mauvais_ pressentiment.

* * *

**Il a survécu Stiles, vous voyez je suis pas si méchante ! Promis, ça continue la semaine prochaine... normalement...**

**A vendredi ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello !**

**Bonne nouvelle : on a passé la moitié de la fic !**

**Mauvaise nouvelle (pour Stiles) : ça s'arrange pas forcément pour lui cette semaine... ;)**

* * *

Stiles avait mal dormi. Le stress, la météo, et l'incident de la soirée, tout ça n'avait pas aidé, et il avait cauchemardé une bonne partie de la nuit. Résultat, Stiles se réveilla avec un mal de tête lancinant, les yeux irrités et l'électricité courant sous sa peau. Autant dire qu'il était d'excellente humeur. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller avec un grognement étouffé. Peut-être qu'il pouvait s'arranger pour rester enfermé toute la journée dans sa cabine, et demander à un des contrôleurs de l'approvisionner en bouffe et en boisson…

Pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, il somnola doucement, essayant de se rendormir pour de bon, bien au chaud sous l'épaisse couette, et sa nouvelle écharpe drapée sur ses épaules. Juste pour profiter un peu du calme et du silence avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Il finit par froncer les sourcils, son poing se serrant sur les draps. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait…

Stiles releva la tête, clignant des yeux comme un hibou. Le train était _ralenti_. Vraiment vraiment lent. Déjà qu'il n'était pas rapide de base, là il pouvait à peine sentir le mouvement de la rame. C'était bizarre… il se releva, gardant la couette serrée autour de ses épaules, et se rapprocha de sa fenêtre pour relever le store.

La lumière totalement blanche qui rayonnait de l'extérieur lui agressa immédiatement les yeux et il referma le rideau. Bien. Doooonc… il y avait de la neige. Comme, _beaucoup_ de neige. Lentement, Stiles releva à nouveau le store, laissant son cerveau s'habituer à la vive luminosité petit à petit. Il y avait au moins 60 centimètres sur les bords du chemin, même si on pouvait voir que la voie en elle-même avait dû être dégagée. Mais si le train roulait aussi lentement, c'était qu'il y avait un risque que les rails soient gelés…

Bien. La météo s'était encore dégradée, comme il s'y attendait. Super. Des fois, il en avait marre d'avoir toujours raison.

Stiles s'habilla chaudement, râlant entre ses dents contre l'irresponsabilité de la compagnie. Franchement, n'importe quel imbécile aurait compris qu'il fallait rester à Budapest ! Le train et le voyage étaient peut-être absolument magnifique, mais bonjour l'organisation autour quoi…

Derek était dans le couloir lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa cabine. L'autre homme se figea dès qu'il l'aperçut, cachant ses mains derrière son dos, et fronça les sourcils.

\- T'étais sensé dormir encore un peu.

\- Comment ça, sensé ? et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, hein ?

Derek se tendit un peu à son ton sec. Ouais ben, il allait faire avec hein ! Stiles était de mauvaise humeur, il avait le droit !

\- C'est juste… ma cabine est juste à côté, je t'ai entendu tourner une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ça, c'était un mensonge, parce que s'il pouvait l'entendre depuis sa chambre, ça voulait dire que Stiles aurait normalement pu aussi l'entendre et ça n'était jamais arrivé. Donc maintenant, il l'espionnait. Vraiment rassurant ! Stiles préféra l'ignorer pour l'instant, tournant les talons pour rejoindre le wagon restaurant. D'abord, un café, une aspirine, et ensuite peut-être qu'il se sentirait prêt à affronter les autres voyageurs…

Les yeux résolument fixés droit devant lui, il traversa le salon sans prêter attention à quiconque. De toute façon, son humeur devait clairement se voir sur son visage, puisque personne n'essaya de lui parler. Il s'installa à une table duo, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et s'obligea à être un minimum aimable avec le serveur qui venait prendre sa commande – après tout, lui n'y était pour rien. Un lourd soupir lui échappa et Stiles finit par poser les coudes sur la table, massant ses tempes du bout des doigts.

Très bien. Il allait survivre. Ce n'était qu'un contretemps, et puis la neige ça pouvait être fun. Si vraiment ils devaient être immobilisés, il pourrait toujours aller faire un bonhomme de neige ou autre. Et puis, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas comme les années trente, si vraiment ils ne pouvaient pas poursuivre leur voyage, la compagnie les ferait évacuer par hélico, ça serait aussi une expérience ! Il n'avait rien à craindre, personne n'allait l'assassiner dans son sommeil…

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit dans son dos et Stiles ferma les yeux un peu plus fort. Allons bon, qui est-ce qui venait encore le déranger… Il espérait juste que c'était juste quelqu'un qui venait refaire le plein de café.

Malheureusement pour lui, la chaise juste en face de lui recula. Très bien, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire l'autruche beaucoup plus longtemps… Stiles rouvrit les yeux. Chris était installé face à lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Allons bon, c'était nouveau ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait lui maintenant ?

\- Tout va bien Stiles ?

\- Très. Juste mal dormi. Ça va.

\- Il paraît ouais… Tu as des plans pour la journée ?

Sérieusement ? Il venait le déranger pour ça ? Bon sang, mais ils pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille à la fin ?! Stiles fronça les sourcils, exaspéré, et se redressa pour répliquer assez vertement – et puis merde, tant pis si c'était un adulte, au bout d'un moment il avait qu'à agir comme tel ! – quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et la voix de Scott claqua.

\- Chris !

\- Tout va bien, Scott, on ne faisait que parler.

\- Je m'en fous, tu sors de là et tu le laisses tranquille. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit hier, hein ?_

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, mais se releva et sortit du wagon sans rien ajouter. Scott poussa un soupir exaspéré, et leva la main pour se frotter les yeux du pouce et de l'index. C'était bien la première fois que Stiles le voyait avec une expression autre que l'optimiste ou la joie… et ce n'était vraiment pas pour le rassurer plus que ça. Il remercia du bout des lèvres le serveur qui lui apporta sa tasse de café et disparut aussitôt. Remarque, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de fuir s'il le pouvait…

\- Désolé pour ça. Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont en ce moment, ils sont tous en train de virer dingues…

\- Ouais ben ils sont pas les seuls. Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu sais _très bien_ ce qu'ils ont. Merci de me prendre pour un imbécile, mais franchement vos messes basses ne sont pas super discrètes.

Au moins, Scott eut la décence de paraître un minimum coupable et se frotta la nuque. Il fit un pas en avant, comme pour venir s'installer à la place Chris, mais Stiles se raidit et il s'immobilisa.

\- Désolé aussi pour hier. Mais crois-moi, ça avait rien à voir avec toi. Y a juste des fois où c'est un peu tendu entre ce crétin de Jackson et moi, et…

\- Tu m'expliqueras peut-être pourquoi tout le monde t'écoute systématiquement aussi. Et _arrête de me prendre pour un con !_

Scott tressaillit. Ha HA, il n'était pas le seul à maîtriser la voix autoritaire à la fin ! Renfrogné, Stiles se concentra une nouvelle fois sur son café. Est-ce qu'à la fin il allait partir et le laisser tranquille aussi ? Mais visiblement non, c'était trop demander… Il entendit un soupir et Scott s'assit face à lui. Il avait l'air nerveux, les mains croisées sur la table devant lui, les crispations de ses doigts faisant bouger l'encre sur ses bras – et comment diable pouvait-il rester en manches retroussées par les températures qu'il faisait ?

\- Ecoute, Stiles… Je suis désolé pour tout ça, _sincèrement_. Mais franchement, ce voyage n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi on s'attendait, du tout, et certains ont plus de mal à s'adapter que d'autres. Ils deviennent… impatients. Et je t'apprécie beaucoup, alors j'ai pas envie qu'ils te bousculent trop. Je m'excuse si t'as eu l'impression qu'on… complotait contre toi, c'est absolument pas le cas.

\- Ouais, et Derek meurt absolument pas d'envie de me bouffer à chaque fois qu'il me voit… Sérieusement, t'as vu la manière dont il me regarde ?

Cette fois-ci, Scott éclata de rire. Il s'ébroua, toujours en gloussant, et se détendit enfin dans sa chaise.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses… Mais t'as rien à craindre de Derek. Il grogne beaucoup et il a des sourcils impressionnants, mais c'est un nounours. Il a juste eu… un passé difficile, alors il a dû mal à se détendre parfois.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, et après on se retrouve lardé de douze coups de couteau pendant la nuit…

Une étincelle de compréhension traversa le regard de Scott et il sourit doucement.

\- Personne ne te fera de mal, Stiles. Je te le promets. Je peux même te le jurer sur ma vie si tu préfères.

Stiles se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Pour ce que ça changeait… Parce que même si Scott lui souriait, avec les yeux et la fossette en bonus, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Et il avait bien évidemment omis de répondre à ses questions hein. Ça devenait difficile de le croire à 100%.

De toute façon, Scott semblait avoir terminé son discours. Il se releva, lui tapota l'épaule au passage, et sortit finalement du wagon restaurant. Enfin un peu de tranquillité… Le serveur se rapprocha de Stiles, la cafetière à la main levée d'un air interrogatif. Il ne voulait même pas savoir la tête qu'il avait pour qu'il lui propose déjà une recharge… mais il n'allait pas dire non !

…

Et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça c'était arrangé dans la journée. Stiles était resté dans le wagon restaurant, naviguant sur son téléphone et sirotant du café toute la matinée, observant le paysage qui défilait lentement – toujours aussi uniformément blanc. Le reste du groupe l'avait rejoint au moment du repas, mais Scott avait dû faire passer le mot parce que personne ne s'installa face à lui, même s'il pouvait les sentir le regarder…

Erica avait bien fait une tentative, juste après le dessert, mais Danny l'avait rattrapée par le coude pour la ramener sur son siège. Parfait. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin avoir une journée pour se reposer vraiment, et en profiter de se faire chouchouter par un service de luxe…

Ils semblaient perdus au milieu des montagnes à présent, et Stiles devait bien reconnaître que le décor était quand même superbe – même si les nuages de neige l'empêchaient de voir les sommets – et que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voyait vraiment aux Etats-Unis. Il pourrait presque se mettre à somnoler là, le menton calé dans sa paume. D'ailleurs, il pouvait déjà sentir ses paupières se fermer par à-coups. Vu la nuit qu'il avait passée, une sieste ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal…

Le crissement des freins et la brusque pression qui le projeta en avant mirent fin immédiatement à ses projets. Le cœur battant, Stiles se releva. Bien. Tout allait très bien. C'était parfaitement normal. Le train s'était juste… arrêté, comme ça. Au milieu de nulle part. C'était peut-être juste un de ses co-voyageurs qui avait tiré le signal d'alarme.

Le jeune homme se releva pour rejoindre le wagon-bar, histoire de vérifier cette théorie. Il posa la main sur la poignée… qui lui échappa immédiatement alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Derek s'immobilisa dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était juste de l'autre côté, les yeux légèrement écarquillés comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver aussi proche, mais il reprit très vite son expression renfrognée habituelle. Ce qui était dommage, parce qu'il était vraiment canon quand il se déridait un peu…

\- On s'est arrêté.

\- Non, sans blague…

\- Tu vas bien ? C'était sec.

Oh. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher leurs crispations nerveuses.

\- Ouais, juste un peu bousculé… je venais voir si vous aviez des infos sur la raison de notre arrêt.

Sans un mot, Derek s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer. Kira était assise en vrac dans le couloir, visiblement vexée – elle avait dû tomber de son fauteuil – et Isaac se cramponnait à Scott, mais les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été trop secoués par le freinage brutal. Donc, aussi surpris que lui…

Le serveur derrière le bar avait son talkie proche de son oreille, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne présageait rien de bon… mais vu qu'ils discutaient en français, il ne comprenait pas un mot. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde, puisqu'Allison poussa un soupir et que son père grogna.

\- Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Le train a été immobilisé pour de bon à cause de la météo. Il y a un pont, juste devant nous, et les autorités craignent que la structure ait été fragilisée par le poids de la neige, il n'est plus tout jeune. Donc…

\- Donc on est bloqués jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Stiles pouvait sentir tout le sang quitter son visage. C'était _exactement_ comme dans le roman…

\- Mais… ils vont nous évacuer d'une façon ou d'une autre, pas vrai ?

\- Pas avant demain matin, j'en ai bien peur.

Oh bon sang, c'était lui qui allait finir par tuer l'employé de la compagnie qui venait de lui répondre ça. Il le fusilla du regard – même si le pauvre homme avait l'air tout aussi inquiet que lui.

\- Les conditions météorologiques ne permettent pas aux hélicoptères ou aux véhicules motorisés de nous rejoindre pour l'instant. Nous allons donc devoir passer une nuit à l'arrêt avant de pouvoir rejoindre la ville la plus proche. La compagnie s'engage bien entendu à tout faire pour vous permettre de…

\- Okay, maintenant tu t'assois avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Une main ferme se referma sur le coude de de Stiles et le traîna jusqu'au sofa le plus proche. Derek le poussa pour l'obliger à s'asseoir avant de se rediriger vers le bar. Scott en profita pour lâcher Isaac et s'installer à côté de lui, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Hey, respire mon vieux, ça va aller. Le chauffage fonctionne encore, on est suffisamment loin des flancs de montagne pour ne pas risquer une avalanche, et on a encore assez de bouffe pour tenir au moins deux jours. Donc y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il avait raison après tout, ce n'était pas comme en 1929, il existait des moyens de venir les chercher plus rapidement. Et au moins, leurs communications n'étaient pas coupées… Derek revint s'agenouiller face à lui, obligea une de ses mains à s'ouvrir et y fourra un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré.

\- Bois.

\- Nan mais je vais pas me transformer en alcoolique non plus…

\- Juste une gorgée, et on passera le verre à Peter. Mais ça te fera du bien.

Scott avait un sourire encourageant. Stiles haussa les épaules et avala une minuscule gorgée – parce que sincèrement, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver ivre dans une situation comme ça. Derek reprit le verre pour le poser sur l'une des tables basses, mais resta là où il était. Ce qui était un peu… bizarre, étant donné qu'il n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de ses genoux.

Le silence qui s'installa était tendu. Même le serveur n'osait plus rien dire. Et avec l'arrêt subit du roulement qui avait résonné non-stop dans leurs oreilles depuis plusieurs jours, c'était vraiment dérangeant. Danny finit par s'étirer avec un long gémissement, bruyant.

\- Bien, le vent a l'air de se calmer… ça tente quelqu'un, une bataille de boules de neige ?

* * *

**Je jure, je vais pas continuer à embêter Stiles très longtemps !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**Bon, cette fois, promis, PROMIS ! c'est le dernier chapitre où je fais souffrir Stiles ! Mais je lui donne un peu de fun quand même... enfin... en quelque sorte ?**

* * *

C'est comme si Danny venait d'allumer un pétard. Tous les autres – enfin presque – se levèrent d'un bond, les yeux brillants et de grands sourires aux lèvres. Même Stiles se détendit à l'idée. Après tout, ça pouvait être sympa ! Et c'était sans doute le seul point positif à être coincé comme ça, ils pouvaient aller jouer dans la neige sans avoir de deadline… Mais son sourire glissa presque aussitôt de son visage.

\- Oh. Je n'ai pas de gants. Faudra vous amuser sans moi…

\- Ah non, pas question Batman ! Je te veux dans mon équipe ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ce matin Derek, t'étais sensé lui donner !

Derek pivota sur lui-même pour fusiller du regard Erica, alors que Stiles fronçait les sourcils. Bien, encore un coup dans son dos… Mais les pointes des oreilles de Derek avaient rougi, ce qui était franchement bizarre – et adorable – et il semblait plus en colère après la blonde qu'après lui. Celle-ci haussa simplement un sourcil, et l'autre homme finit par baisser la tête en marmonnant.

\- J'ai… des gants. Pour toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand… j'ai acheté l'écharpe, ils étaient en promo avec. Donc, j'ai des gants. Si tu veux.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne les lui as pas donnés en même temps que l'écharpe hier ?

Visiblement agacé par ces questions, Derek grommela une vague réponse incompréhensible en se relevant et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu les veux ou pas ?

\- Bah si tu as une paire en trop…

Stiles avait à peine eu le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre homme avait déjà quitté le wagon. Bon, ben apparemment c'était réglé… Erica poussa un gloussement de joie et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Stiles se tendit immédiatement, mais sa prise était lâche, et Boyd avait l'air plus amusé que vraiment jaloux – il avait peut-être une chance de garder sa tête attachée à ses épaules.

\- Super ! Du coup, partenaires ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah quoi, on va pas chacun rester dans son coin en solo, ça va être l'hécatombe, les jumeaux trichent tout le temps. Ils sont liés par télépathie ! Si on s'associe, on multiplie nos chances de gagner par deux, c'est logique !

On pouvait dire ça ouais… Mais Stiles restait mal à l'aise. Tout le monde semblait trouver ça parfaitement normal qu'elle se soit assise sur lui comme ça, alors que non ! Son espace vital quoi ! Ils l'avaient pourtant laissé tranquille ce matin, ils voulaient pas continuer comme ça ? Scott aboya un rire et donna un léger coup de pied dans la jambe de la blondinette.

\- Sois gentille Erica, laisse-le respirer. Et Stiles va rejoindre _mon _équipe d'abord, et on va vous laminer.

\- Dans tes rêves Scott !

\- Comme si mon neveu allait vous laisser faire de toute façon…

Jackson ricana, alors que Peter avait l'air beaucoup trop amusé par son malaise. Stiles grogna. Il avait presque envie de repousser Erica par terre… mais il craignait pour l'intégrité de ses mains s'il osait poser un doigt sur elle. Avalant nerveusement sa salive, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Danny – c'était lui qui venait à sa rescousse – mais à sa grande surprise c'est la porte qui s'ouvrit qui le tira d'affaires. Derek s'immobilisa à l'entrée du wagon, les sourcils froncés, puis plissa les yeux.

\- Erica. Dégage.

\- Tsss rabat-joie…

Mais la jeune femme se releva rapidement, frappa dans ses mains.

\- Bah, de toute façon il va falloir qu'on se change si on veut sortir ! Et ne crois pas que je t'oublie, Batman, je t'attends dehors !

C'était une menace ou une promesse ça ? En tout cas, les autres semblaient d'accord avec son idée, puisqu'ils repartirent dans leur chambre pour effectivement enfiler des vêtements plus chauds et plus adaptés à la neige. Derek s'était décalé pour les laisser passer, les mains croisées dans le dos – un peu comme sa position du matin même…

Stiles resta sur le canapé. Il pouvait sentir ses épaules se détendre légèrement, mais pas totalement. Derek avait l'air de rester toujours à l'affût, son attention entièrement focalisée sur lui, et c'était un peu… _intense_. Il finit par se racler la gorge et leva un sourcil.

\- Donc, ces gants… ?

Derek s'ébroua, comme s'il avait oublié, et se rapprocha, sortant enfin les mains de derrière son dos. Maladroitement, il lui tendit une paire de gants rouge, assortis à son écharpe. Au moins il n'avait pas menti là-dessus. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de faire partie d'un ensemble. Un peu sceptique, Stiles en enfila un… qui s'enroula parfaitement autour de ses doigts.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

Bon d'accord, Derek et lui avaient des mains qui devaient faire à peu près la même taille, mais ses paumes devaient être plus larges que les siennes, alors que ses propres doigts étaient plus longs. Ça n'aurait pas dû lui aller comme ça ! Ce n'était pas… logique !

Derek fronça les sourcils devant son expression.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non, c'est que…

\- Quoi, ils te vont pas ?

\- Si, justement ! ils me vont comme un gant !

Les lèvres de l'autre frémirent très légèrement, et Stiles tiqua encore plus. Est-ce qu'il l'_amusait_ ?

\- C'est un peu le but…

\- Mais non ! Ce sont les tiens !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai acheté l'écharpe pour toi. Donc les gants c'est pareil.

Cette fois-ci, il en resta bouche bée. Mais Derek le regardait d'un air sérieux, un peu perplexe, comme si tout son raisonnement était parfaitement normal et qu'il ne voyait pas le problème. Stiles déglutit. Il pouvait sentir à quel point ces gants étaient de bonne qualité – comme l'écharpe – et sans doute très chers. Ils le tenaient bien au chaud, tout en ayant l'air imperméables. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait dépensé autant d'argent pour un inconnu ?

Derek enfouit les mains dans ses poches, se racla la gorge et esquissa un signe de la tête vers le couloir.

\- Je vais… me changer. Tu devrais faire pareil avant qu'ils t'embarquent de force dehors.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond, ignorant l'expression un peu moqueuse de l'autre. Manquerait plus que ça ! Ils en seraient bien capables en plus, fous comme ils étaient !

Une fois solidement emmitouflé dans tout ce qu'il avait pu enfiler, Stiles prit une profonde inspiration – enfin, comme il le pouvait derrière son écharpe – avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte du wagon. _Oh la vache, ça caille !_ Plissant les yeux, il se dandina un peu pour pouvoir descendre les quelques marches et posa précautionneusement un pied sur le manteau de neige… pour s'enfoncer immédiatement de trente centimètres.

_Génial, si je dois courir pour échapper à l'un des tarés, ça va être pratique…_

Il pataugea un moment dans la neige avant de s'obliger à s'arrêter pour respirer un grand coup. L'air était vif et froid, mais ça lui fit un bien fou. Il pouvait sentir qu'il se détendait enfin, une fois sorti du confinement du train. Bon, il savait que le fameux pont et le vide qui allait avec n'étaient pas très loin, mais il ne risquait rien en restant proche de la rame.

Enfin… en parlant de _risques_, où étaient tous les autres ?

La boule de neige qui s'écrasa à l'arrière de sa tête lui offrit rapidement la réponse. Stiles étouffa un cri de surprise et se retourna aussi vite qu'il le put, pour découvrir un Jackson très satisfait de lui-même qui faisait rebondir une deuxième munition dans sa main. Celui-ci ricana devant son expression outrée.

\- Bah quoi, tu pensais pas y échapper juste parce qu'Erica a décidé que…

Sa phrase fut brusquement coupée lorsque Stiles visa en plein milieu de son visage. Comme s'il allait se laisser faire ! Il avait peut-être pas l'habitude de la neige, mais il apprenait vite et il était le meilleur en stratégie tactique de sa promo ! Quelqu'un éclata de rire dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. Isaac le rejoignit avec un sourire sournois sur le visage, tassant déjà de la neige entre ses gants.

\- Si tu as choisi Jacks en adversaire, je suis avec toi…

\- Sérieusement, vous êtes passés par où ? Il y avait pas une trace quand je suis descendu !

\- Wagon-restaurant. Et on est discret. Prêt pour la guerre alors ?

Comment ça, la guerre ? D'accord, c'était une _bataille _de boules de neige, et les autres aussi avaient enthousiastes, mais fallait pas non plus exagérer…

Le hurlement d'Erica lui fit changer instantanément d'avis. Bien. Donc, la guerre.

…

Epuisé et frigorifié, Stiles se blottit sous _sa _couverture – oui, tant qu'elle ne bougeait pas du fauteuil et que personne ne la réclamait, elle était à lui – en resserrant ses mains autour de sa tasse de café. Ils étaient tous _complètement tarés_. Lui qui pensait pouvoir relâcher la pression avec un jeu, il s'était lourdement trompé. Visiblement, une bataille de boules de neige était une affaire très sérieuse pour ses compagnons de voyage… Et il était quasiment sûr qu'il allait découvrir plusieurs bleus sur ses bras demain matin. Bon sang, il avait vu Boyd _soulever Scott pour le projeter dans une congère deux mètres plus loin !_

Il s'était changé dès qu'il était revenu dans le train, trempé jusqu'aux os après avoir roulé dans la neige – littéralement. Il reniflait un peu et ses doigts tremblaient toujours, mais la fatigue qui lui tombait dessus n'empêchait malheureusement par son cerveau de carburer. Il faisait plus froid maintenant dans le train, et ce n'était pas juste une impression. Les autres aussi s'étaient rhabillés plus chaudement, même les plus réchauffés, et pas uniquement à cause de leur partie de jeu dans la neige.

Chris était appuyé au bar, les avant-bras appuyés sur la surface lisse et les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il discutait en français avec le serveur. Peter se tenait juste derrière lui, une main sur son dos, et suivait la conversation avec attention. D'après ce que Stiles avait compris, la famille Argent avait des origines en France, du coup ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien dans cette langue…

Allison, Kira et Lydia s'étaient installées à côté de lui, comme pour essayer de garder une bulle de chaleur autour d'eux – ce dont il allait absolument pas de plaindre. Allison grogna en ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

\- Super… ils ont été obligés de baisser le chauffage pour pouvoir alimenter les cuisines. Visiblement, la puissance a été bien baissée à cause de la neige, ils ont dû faire un choix.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir passer la nuit sans chauffage ?

Stiles se tendit immédiatement à la question de Kira. Vu le temps, les températures allaient obligatoirement descendre en dessous de zéro… et il ne se voyait pas dormir dans un frigo ! Mais heureusement, Allison secoua la tête.

\- Non, ils vont le remettre dès que le repas sera prêt. Mais va falloir se tenir chaud en attendant…

\- Un strip poker ?

\- Non, Erica !

La jeune femme blonde bouda à la réponse immédiate et collective, se blottissant un peu plus contre Boyd. Stiles avala une gorgée de son café qui refroidissait trop vite. Si les températures restaient comme ça, ou si elles continuaient à baisser jusqu'au repas, il allait finir par devoir rendre « sa » couverture à son légitime propriétaire… Il étouffa un petit gémissement sur le bord de sa tasse avant de la rabaisser et de laisser le tissu chaud glisser de ses bras.

\- Peut-être que je devrais…

\- Garde ça, tu vas geler à mort.

Une main passa au-dessus de son épaule pour attraper le bord de la couverture et la remonter sur son cou. Stiles sursauta et se tordit le cou pour regarder derrière lui… Derek fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

\- Tu as froid, alors reste sous ce truc.

\- Mais le propriétaire…

\- N'en a pas besoin.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tout le monde a froid !

\- C'est la _mienne_ et je veux que tu la gardes. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Stiles sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Avec un petit grognement satisfait, Derek le repoussa dans le fauteuil et réarrangea la couverture autour de lui, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un autre sofa. Ce mec était… incompréhensible ! Il agissait _gentiment_, comme s'il se préoccupait de lui alors qu'ils avaient à peine échangé trois mots, mais il avait toujours l'air fâché et il aboyait presque quand il lui parlait. Ça n'avait AUCUNE logique !

Grognon, il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la couverture – puisque de toute façon il avait le droit ! – et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il en manquait quelques-uns dans son champ de vision. Ça le rendait nerveux. Danny pianotait sur son portable dans un coin, mais pour le reste…

Scott, Isaac, Jackson et les jumeaux étaient dans le couloir du wagon dortoir. Stiles ne pouvait voir que leurs têtes, mais la conversation semblait agitée. Le brun tatoué faisait face aux quatre autres, les dents serrées et les yeux ombrageux. Le ton avait l'air de monter, puisqu'il pouvait maintenant entendre des éclats de voix traverser la porte.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et Kira soupira.

\- Et c'est reparti…

\- En même temps, ça t'étonne ? Vu les circonstances, il va falloir que Scott se décide rapidement.

\- Hum, mais je le comprends aussi…

Allison fredonna en accord et sourit à Stiles. Discret, vraiment… Et après on lui assurait que c'était lui qui se faisait des histoires hein. Il replongea dans son café. La dispute n'avait pas l'air de se calmer à côté, même s'il ne comprenait toujours rien. Peter finit par se redresser et secoua la tête en se tournant vers la porte.

\- Je jure que si ça continue comme ça, c'est moi qui règle le problème. Ça commence à bien faire.

\- _Tu ne règleras rien du tout_.

Derek fusilla son oncle du regard, les doigts crispés sur ses bras. Peter se contenta d'hausser un sourcil moqueur.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu ne te décides pas à faire ce qu'il faut faire, et je ne vais pas rester simplement assis là à te regarder tout ficher en l'air parce que tu n'en as pas le cran. Donc…

\- VOUS LA FERMEZ, TOUS !

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Scott avait réussi à atteindre le bar sans aucun problème. Stiles sursauta – il était concentré sur le duel de regard entre les deux Hale, pour pouvoir repérer le signal qui déclencherait sa fuite – alors que les autres soupiraient simplement. La porte s'ouvrit et Scott fit un pas dans le wagon, la mâchoire toujours aussi tendue et une veine palpitant sur sa tempe. Stiles aurait presque juré avoir vu une lueur écarlate briller dans ses yeux.

\- Derek, ramène ton cul ici.

Derek gronda, les yeux plissés, sans bouger.

\- DE SUITE !

Lentement, avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, il se leva, ajusta les manches de son pull, et rejoignit le couloir. Scott lança un regard noir à Peter, avant de se tourner et d'adresser une grimace d'excuse à Stiles… et claqua la porte. Les éclats de voix reprirent aussitôt. Peter ricana et s'appuya contre le bar, les bras croisés et les doigts tapotant son biceps sur un rythme enjoué.

\- Et bien, voilà qui va rendre les choses intéressantes…

\- Peter. Ça suffit.

\- Oh que non, chéri, la soirée ne fait commencer. Et je sens qu'on arrive enfin à la partie la plus… passionnante de ce voyage. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Stiles ?

Chris donna un coup de coude dans ses cotes pour le faire taire. Stiles soutint le regard de Peter pendant quelques secondes, sans répondre. Hors de question de lui montrer que tout ça le faisait paniquer. Bon sang, si pour UNE fois ils pouvaient être clairs sur le sujet de leur dispute ! Histoire qu'il sache s'il devait arrêter de se faire des films ou prévenir les autorités !

La seule chose qui le rassurait un tant soit peu… c'était que le serveur avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Au moins, il y aurait quelqu'un pour témoigner de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé !

* * *

**On reste calme, je promets que ça s'arrange la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello !**

**J'avais promis, c'est fini la torture ! Enfin... un tout petit petit peu quand même hein, mais c'est juste pour la cohérence ! Et pas jusqu'au bout du chapitre !**

* * *

L'ambiance du repas était lourde. Jackson était furieux, boudant dans son coin avec les jumeaux. Scott et Derek n'étaient pas beaucoup plus détendus, s'affrontant du regard de chaque côté d'une table. Le reste avait surtout l'air fatigué par toute la situation… à l'exception bien sûr de Peter qui lui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

Stiles repoussa sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette, l'appétit coupé. Pourtant, vu comment ils avaient été privés de chauffage pour pouvoir en bénéficier, il avait plutôt intérêt à en profiter ! Surtout que ça avait l'air bon. Vraiment. C'était juste… difficile de se relaxer alors qu'il pouvait entendre la neige qui s'était remise à tomber. Dehors. A travers le double vitrage. Ouais, le silence était puissant à ce point.

Assise face à lui, Lydia poussa soupir, reposa ses couverts et tendit la main pour attraper son poignet, refermant ses doigts avec douceur autour de l'articulation.

\- Stiles. Tu sais, cette expression qui dit que parfois, les apparences sont trompeuses ? Crois-moi, elle s'applique à cent pour cent en ce moment même.

\- Humm…

\- Les garçons ont toujours tendance à trop en faire, et ça met les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

\- Alors pourquoi personne ne veut me dire exactement ce qu'il se passe, hein ?

La jeune femme claqua la langue contre son palais, visiblement agacée qu'il ne la croit pas sur parole. Manquerait plus que ça, tiens… Stiles se renfonça dans sa chaise, les bras croisés, abandonnant toute idée de faire semblant de manger. Et oui, il avait conscience que tout le monde les regardait – comme si Lydia était la faiseuse de miracle qui allait le faire changer d'avis.

\- C'est… compliqué.

\- Mon cerveau va assez vite pour réussir à suivre, je le jure.

\- Et ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer, parce que je ne suis pas la première concernée.

\- Alors que le premier concerné m'explique dans ce cas ! Je ne suis pas difficile, je veux bien écouter n'importe qui du moment qu'il m'explique ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Bon, peut-être pas n'importe qui. Je veux pas entendre Peter. Mais bon sang, je suis même prêt à écouter Jackson s'il le faut !

\- Stiles…

\- Non cette fois tu la fermes, Scott. J'en ai marre de tes excuses et de tes prétextes. Soit vous êtes clairs une bonne fois pour toute, soit vous m'oubliez jusqu'à ce que nos avions respectifs nous ramènent à New York. Mais vous arrêtez votre double jeu à la noix. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le silence était encore plus lourd que quelques minutes plus tôt. Plus personne n'osait le regarder en face, et Scott ressemblait à un chiot à qui on venait de donner un coup de pied. Très bien. Stiles replia sa serviette pour la reposer sur la table et se releva. Réajustant son écharpe autour de son cou pour se donner un peu de contenance, il ajouta aussitôt.

\- Et pour le ou les petits malins qui penseraient intelligent de venir me poignarder durant la nuit, je rappelle que je suis formé à trois arts martiaux différents et que je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

Il sortit aussitôt du wagon restaurant sans attendre de voir leur réaction – peut-être que sa dernière phrase était de trop, mais c'était trop tard de toute façon. Il traversa le bar sans s'arrêter, ignorant la couverture restée sur le fauteuil, avant de s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Il tourna soigneusement le verrou et secoua la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fermée et que personne ne pouvait profiter d'un jeu dans la serrure pour l'ouvrir – on ne savait jamais. Et tant pis si un ces serveurs voulait lui apporter un sandwich.

Un souffle un peu tremblant lui échappa et Stiles se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de sa chambre. Bien. C'était la nuit décisive, visiblement. L'hélicoptère prévu pour les évacuer devait arriver le lendemain en fin de matinée, afin de pouvoir avoir le temps d'évacuer tous les passagers et le personnel. De là, il était prévu qu'ils soient transférés jusqu'à Sofia, la capitale serbe, pour pouvoir enfin reprendre l'avion et rentrer chez eux…

\- Putain, tu parles du meilleur voyage de ma vie…

Stiles passa une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, cherchant une sensation qui le distrairait de l'humidité traîtresse qu'il pouvait sentir au coin de ses yeux. Il était hors de question qu'il leur fasse le plaisir de craquer maintenant ! Dormir maintenant n'était pas envisageable non plus – il était en colère, à bout de nerf, et à deux doigts de la plus grosse crise de panique qu'il avait eu depuis des années. Il hésita à se relever pour prendre sa couette, mais même s'il faisait froid, vu son état d'énervement il allait définitivement éclater s'il se retrouvait coincé…

Et s'il continuait à rester en boucle sur la même idée, ça n'allait pas aider. Appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains pour s'obliger à respirer profondément. Merde. Il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque qui partait complètement en vrille et ses pieds rebondir sur la moquette.

Bien. Peut-être qu'appeler son père pourrait l'aider à se calmer. Les mains tremblantes – un nouveau juron lui échappa lorsqu'il le remarqua – il attrapa son téléphone portable pour ouvrir son application de vidéo conférence. La photo de son père, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, s'afficha en plein écran. Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mordiller l'ongle de son pouce en attendant, mais avec le décalage horaire… son père était en plein boulot.

L'appel raccrocha automatiquement et Stiles poussa un gémissement. Génial. Il ne pourrait même pas dire un dernier mot à son père si les choses devaient mal tourner… En relevant la tête, il aperçut le_ Crime de l'Orient-Express_, posé sur sa table de chevet, et le fusilla du regard. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce satané bouquin ! Sa venue ici, ET sa paranoïa !

Avec un grognement, il se leva, traversa la cabine en deux enjambées et attrapa le livre pour le jeter sur sa valise. Bah quoi, il fallait bien qu'il se défoule d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Il allait pas taper dans les meubles non plus, ils devaient coûter trois fois sa bourse annuelle ! Stiles s'obligea à expirer longuement, secouant les mains pour essayer de se débarrasser de leur tremblement.

\- Bien, t'as tout gagné mon vieux, c'est reparti pour une dose d'Adderall…

Il grimaça. Dire qu'il essayait de réduire ses doses, parce qu'avec le stress des examens il avait tendance à en abuser… mais là, il était vraiment trop paniqué pour faire le difficile. Il s'accroupit pour pouvoir fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa valise, là où il avait rangé ses médicaments…

… Quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, avec un bruit sourd qui résonna dans tout le wagon. Stiles se figea immédiatement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Oh bon sang. Manquait plus que ça. Il espérait _vraiment _que c'était juste une coupure d'électricité générale due à la météo, et pas une manœuvre de ses « camarades »…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Lentement, il se releva, tâtonnant autour de lui pour ne pas se cogner. Bien. Il allait simplement s'asseoir sur le lit, il serait au moins installé sur une surface confortable et il attendrait que les contrôleurs passent. Tranquillement. Sa main frôla la couette et Stiles se concentra sur le toucher agréable plutôt que sur sa respiration de plus en plus rapide. Il pouvait gérer ça. Il était _formé_ à réagir aux situations de crises, même s'il travaillait dans la théorie. Il n'allait pas…

Trois coups fermes et violents résonnèrent contre le bois de sa porte et Stiles _hurla_. Cette fois c'était fini, il allait mourir, les autres se tenaient dans le couloir pour le poignarder un à un, tout leur trajet planifié juste pour ce moment où ils pourraient se taper un délire à la Agatha Christie et assassiner le seul inconnu du voyage ! Il le savait !

\- Stiles !

Il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Il _savait_ qu'il était en train d'hyperventiler, et qu'à ce rythme là il allait finir par s'évanouir avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, mais il était _tétanisé_. Bon sang, toutes ces années à se rêver agent du FBI pour au final ne même pas pouvoir réagir quand il y avait vraiment un problème !

Les appels à son nom continuaient – du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, parce qu'il n'arrivait même plus à comprendre – mais Stiles était incapable de s'arrêter de trembler. La voix se tut pendant une seconde… et sa serrure _vola en éclats_ alors que la porte s'ouvrait brutalement. Derek se précipita dans la cabine.

Mais même à sa travers sa panique, Stiles pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Parce que normalement, Derek n'avait pas _les yeux bleus électriques qui brillaient dans le noir et qui lui permettaient de voir des crocs sortir de sa bouche_ ! Les lumières se rallumèrent d'un coup et l'illusion disparut aussitôt – même si le vrai Derek restait devant lui. Sa tête commençait à nager et il suffoquait, incapable de remplir ses poumons d'air. Il pouvait voir des points noirs flotter devant sa vision. Ses jambes flageolaient sous son poids. Oh bon sang, il allait tomber dans les pommes…

Deux mains fermes attrapèrent son visage et une bouche se pressa contre la sienne. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, mais il ne voyait qu'un flou de cheveux noirs. Attendez une minute. Derek _l'embrassait _? Il ne le poignardait pas ?

C'était suffisamment inattendu et complètement _taré_ pour que le bourdonnement cesse et que sa respiration se calme légèrement – le fait que son principal apport d'air était actuellement occupé aidait aussi. Derek se détacha légèrement de lui, et cette fois-ci Stiles pouvait enfin comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Allez Stiles, respire. Tu vas bien. C'était juste une coupure de courant.

\- Que…

\- Inspire par le nez. Expire par la bouche. Lentement. Tout va bien. Par pitié, juste, _respire_…

C'était hallucinant, mais ça marchait. Le souffle de l'autre effleurait toujours sa bouche, et il se cala dessus. Son rythme cardiaque ralentissait et ses tremblements aussi. Derek ne l'avait pas lâché, le regard rivé dans le sien et les sourcils froncés d'un air inquiet. Un de ses pouces caressait doucement sa mâchoire, mais ça Stiles ne savait même pas s'il s'en rendait compte…

\- Oh mon dieu Stiles !

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Derek qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu !

\- On t'a dit d'y aller mollo !

\- Je te préviens, si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, je t'arrache la gorge !

Stiles écarquilla les yeux alors que derrière l'épaule de Derek, il voyait tous les autres se bousculer à l'entrée de sa cabine, se poussant les uns les autres pour être le premier à entrer. Face à lui, Derek gémit et laissa tomber son front sur son épaule, ses mains glissant de son visage jusqu'à ses bras pour continuer à le maintenir debout.

Scott réussit à se faufiler sous le bras de Jackson – lui-même appuyé sur le dos d'Erica pour se grandir – et sourit devant la scène.

\- Très bien tout le monde, je pense qu'on a paniqué pour rien là. Vous pouvez repartir manger, Derek et moi on va s'occuper de la suite.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva aussitôt. Stiles n'y comprenait plus rien. Ils _s'inquiétaient _pour lui ? Ils n'allaient pas l'égorger alors ? Derek le guida doucement jusqu'au fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment, ignorant le reste du groupe. Scott réussit à passer devant tout le monde, se retournant pour leur bloquer le passage en tendant les bras.

\- Stiles a besoin de pouvoir respirer, et si on reste tous ici on va plus l'étouffer que l'aider. Donc, tout le monde dehors.

\- Scott, tu peux pas…

Il gronda. Un grondement profond, _animal_, qui fit frissonner Stiles. Mais les autres se contentèrent de râler un moment avant de sortir de la cabine. Peter tira même la porte derrière lui, un sourire amusé alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans le trou qui était autrefois la serrure...

* * *

**Bon, d'accord, j'ai pas encore _tout_ expliqué... mais je jure, tout le beau discours, vous l'aurez au prochain chapitre !**

**A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello hello !**

**C'est promis de chez promis, plus de cliffhanger... mais avouez que vous auriez fait exactement la même chose à ma place au chapitre précédent !**

**Enfin les "grandes révélations"... même si beaucoup d'entre vous avaient déjà deviné XD Pas comme si c'était très original non plus... en tout cas, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas !**

* * *

Hébété, Stiles se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil et se frotta vigoureusement le visage, épuisé par sa crise. Cette situation était complètement invraisemblable… Scott s'installa sur le canapé juste à côté, alors que Derek restait accroupi devant lui, les mains posées sur ses mollets.

\- Hey, ça va aller ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

\- Vous n'allez pas m'assassiner ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai juré Stiles, personne ne te fera du mal. Personne ne le _veut_.

\- Alors pourquoi Derek a débarqué dans ma cabine comme ça, hein ? Il a explosé ma porte !

Le principal concerné ne sourcilla même pas.

\- Je pouvais t'entendre paniquer, tu avais besoin d'aide. Et comme tu avais demandé une explication, un peu plus tôt… j'étais venu te la donner. Si tu veux toujours savoir.

\- Vraiment ?

Derek acquiesça. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur ses jambes avant de les lâcher et de frotter ses paumes contre son propre pantalon. Il avala sa salive avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Scott. Finalement, ce fut ce qui finit de détendre Stiles, parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air… nerveux. Au moins il n'était pas le seul ! Il se laissa glisser un peu plus dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

\- Ouais. Je t'écoute.

\- Avant ça… est-ce que tu crois au surnaturel ?

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec tout le reste ?

\- Quoi, les vampires, les fantômes, et tout le bazar ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je peux pas vraiment dire que j'y crois… Mais j'ai vu beaucoup trop de films et lu beaucoup de récits de vieux cas bizarres au FBI pour ne pas savoir qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne comprend pas.

Scott hocha la tête et se pencha légèrement vers Stiles, les bras appuyés sur ses cuisses et les mains croisées. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, mais ses yeux étaient très sérieux.

\- C'est ce qui fait que c'était si difficile à t'expliquer. En fait, Derek, moi, et les autres… on est pas vraiment humains. Enfin, Chris, Allison et Danny le sont, mais pour le reste…

Il haussa les épaules. Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule. Quoi, c'était _sérieusement _ça leur excuse ? Pas humain ? Ça devenait n'importe quoi. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas vraiment tombé dans les pommes et ne s'était pas cogné la tête au passage. Prenant une grande inspiration, il étendit ses mains sur ses cuisses, bougeant ses doigts en même temps qu'il les comptait. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq.

Bon, visiblement il était bien réveillé.

\- T'as pas mieux qu'un délire à la Stéphanie Meyer ?

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mon vieux, mais c'est la vérité. Avoue que nous trouves bizarres depuis le début, non ?

Ça, c'était difficile à nier. Mais il y avait d'autres façons de l'expliquer, plutôt que…

Les yeux de Derek, juste en face de lui, se changèrent en un bleu lumineux, _surnaturel_ pour le coup, en moins d'une seconde. Le même bleu qu'il avait cru halluciner lorsqu'il avait défoncé sa porte… Sa respiration recommença à s'accélérer alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Le bleu resta, mais Derek se redressa pour poser une main ferme sur sa poitrine, empêchant ses poumons de trop se gonfler, les sourcils froncés avec inquiétude.

\- Tu vas pas nous faire une nouvelle crise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça dépend, tu comptes m'embrasser encore ?

Stiles se serait giflé pour avoir sorti une phrase pareille. Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Peut-être qu'il pouvait prétendre que la disparition du filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau étant un effet secondaire de sa crise de panique… Et puis bon, maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas le tuer, il pouvait peut-être céder un peu au crush qu'il avait eu sur lui depuis le début du voyage, non ?

Les oreilles de Derek rougirent alors que Scott éclatait de rire, mais il sourit avec un léger embarras en retirant sa main.

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerai autant le faire quand tu ne seras pas à deux doigts de t'évanouir…

\- Hey Derek, si c'est ça la réaction que tu as quand tu lui montres un peu ce que t'es, peut-être qu'on aurait dû commencer par ça !

Oh oui, c'est vrai. Les yeux bleus.

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Je… le fais juste, c'est tout.

\- Et Scott aussi tu peux faire ça ?

Le brun sourit en silence, et ses pupilles virèrent au rouge écarlate.

\- Ah.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Je pense que mon cerveau a beugué et que la panique reviendra plus tard, alors autant en profiter pour tout intégrer maintenant… Vous êtes _quoi_ ? Parce que j'imagine que vous avez un peu plus que juste les yeux qui changent de couleur…

\- Nous sommes des loups-garous.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et avala sa salive.

\- Recommence ?

\- Des loups-garous.

Derek lui montra ses mains, paumes vers le plafond. Lentement, ses ongles s'allongèrent et s'épaissirent, formant des griffes courtes mais pointues. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement alors que des crocs dépassaient de ses lèvres, et tout son visage changea. C'était toujours Derek – il était encore reconnaissable – mais l'arrête de son nez s'était élargie, sa barbe était plus fournie au niveau des favoris, et surtout…

\- Mec, où sont passés tes sourcils ?!

Scott éclata de rire, se renversant sur le canapé en se tenant les cotes.

\- J'adore, c'est toujours la première réaction qu'il a !

\- Nan mais sérieux ! C'est impossible !

\- Ça nous le fait à tous…

Pour le prouver, Scott changea à son tour, bien plus rapidement. Effectivement, ses sourcils à lui aussi avaient disparu… Ce genre de détails, Stiles n'aurait jamais pu l'inventer tout seul. Il expira longuement et se frotta les tempes. Bien. Des loups-garous. Derek se releva, et immédiatement le jeune homme le suivit du regard. On savait jamais… mais il se contenta de se glisser dans sa salle de bain et d'en ressortir avec un verre d'eau. Oh.

Stiles marmonna un remerciement et le vida d'une traite. Bon sang, il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il avait soif. Derek sembla satisfait, avant de s'asseoir sur le repose-pied devant son fauteuil.

\- En attendant, ça n'explique pas totalement votre comportement bizarre à tous. Parce que vous allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes comme ça tout le temps, sinon à moins de vivre en ermites vous allez vous faire griller rapidement…

\- Non tu as raison. Je finis juste de t'expliquer encore un ou deux trucs, et Derek te dira le reste. On s'est juste dit que ce serait plus simple que ce soit moi qui te fasse le discours… Il est vraiment pas doué avec les mots, et puis t'avais l'air d'avoir un peu moins peur de moi.

\- Et tu es l'Alpha, c'est ton job.

Scott haussa les épaules. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Alpha, comme pour les loups normaux ? Le chef de meute ? ça expliquait pourquoi tout le monde semblait l'écouter, lui… mais une fois qu'il aurait digéré un peu plus tout ça, il voulait absolument savoir _pourquoi_ c'était lui et pas un des plus anciens ! Mais Scott s'était redressé, son visage à nouveau humain.

\- En plus de tout l'aspect transformation physique, le fait d'être un loup-garou exacerbe nos sens… entre autres l'odorat.

\- Si jamais tu me sors que vous avez tous été bizarres parce que je _pue_, je te jure que c'est moi qui vais vous assassiner, loups-garous ou lutins du Père Noël !

\- Non, non, c'est le contraire !

Comment ça, le contraire ? Scott grimaça et se frotta la nuque.

\- C'est pas juste une histoire de sentir bon ou pas, c'est plus… ce que ça veut dire pour nous ? C'est difficile à expliquer ! Mais, en gros… pour nous, tu sens comme si tu faisais déjà partie de la meute.

\- … Quoi ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'Erica et les autres étaient aussi tactiles avec toi. En fait, c'était bizarre pour nous de pas agir comme on le fait quand on est seuls, parce que tu ne savais pas et c'était presque _pas normal_. Jackson gérait vraiment mal ça, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est engueulé quelques fois. Il est du genre à voir tout déballer d'un coup et tant pis pour les conséquences, alors que je préférais y aller tranquillement parce qu'on espère tous que tu voudras bien venir traîner avec nous plus souvent, à New York…

\- Vous allez me transformer en loup-garou ?

Stiles s'était tendu à l'idée. Non pas que ça n'avait pas l'air cool hein, supers-pouvoirs et tout, mais il l'aimait bien son humanité ! Derek – redevenu normal – s'agita légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Personne ne va te mordre pour te changer. Pas si tu ne le demandes pas, et encore. Allison et son père sont humains, Danny aussi. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être un loup pour faire partie de la meute.

\- Mais… pourquoi moi ?!

\- Y a des choses qu'on a arrêté d'essayer de comprendre, tu sais. C'est juste… une compatibilité. Et puis t'es drôle, et t'arrives à tenir tête à Peter, ce qui est un gros plus ! On te demande pas non plus de venir t'installer en coloc avec nous, mais maintenant que tu sais et qu'on est tous à New York, ce serait juste sympa de se retrouver de temps en temps. Surtout pour Derek.

\- Scott…

\- Ouais, je sais, j'ai promis. Bref. Est-ce que ça te dirait ?

Il hésita. D'un côté, ils lui avaient vraiment fichu la frousse ces derniers jours… mais il était curieux. Bon sang, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on découvrait l'existence du surnaturel ! Et… à leur façon, il pouvait voir qu'ils avaient essayé d'être sympas avec lui. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'ils avaient essayé de lui cacher, est-ce que ça faciliterait les choses ?

Stiles laissa échapper un soupir et esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Mais vous me laissez au moins une semaine pour me remettre, okay ?

\- Promis ! Tu sais quoi, on échangera nos numéros de portable demain, d'accord ? Comme ça, tu pourras nous recontacter dès que tu le sentiras. Et je vais essayer d'empêcher les autres de te spammer de sms…

Scott se releva, s'étira longuement et adressa un clin d'œil amical à Stiles.

\- Je t'aurai bien fait un câlin, mais je pense que t'as eu assez d'émotions pour l'instant. Et c'est à Derek maintenant de te parler, donc je pense que t'as pas fini… Mais si après tout ça, tu veux venir nous rejoindre dans le salon pour un chocolat, ou manger un sandwich, t'es le bienvenu. Je vais aller rassurer tout le monde, parce que je suis sûr qu'ils essaient d'espionner notre conversation depuis le début…

\- Ah parce qu'ils peuvent nous entendre ?!

\- Je t'ai dit, supers sens !

Stiles poussa un grognement et laissa sa tête partir en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil. Génial… ça expliquait pas mal de choses en attendant. Scott gloussa, donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de Derek et sortit finalement de sa cabine. La porte s'entrebâilla légèrement après qu'il l'ait refermée, et Stiles blêmit. Il avait presque oublié la serrure explosée… Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir payer pour les dégâts ?

Derek suivit son regard et grogna.

\- Je paierai. C'est ma faute.

\- Je suppose que la super force fait partie du packaging loup-garou ?

Il haussa les épaules, vaguement coupable.

\- Tu avais l'air en danger, et j'avais besoin d'entrer. Parfois c'est utile. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça.

\- Scott disait que tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

Cette fois, les oreilles de Derek rougirent une nouvelle fois et il frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses, les sourcils froncés. Stiles patienta le temps qu'il trouve ses mots, observant ses mâchoires jouer avec une légère fascination. De toute façon, foutu pour foutu… il avait l'impression que son instinct de survie s'était mis en pause en même temps que son cerveau. L'autre homme finit par prendre une profonde inspiration et se redressa.

\- Je suis désolé si mon comportement t'a… effrayé, ou mis mal à l'aise. C'est juste que ça fait… un moment que je n'ai pas eu à faire la cour à quelqu'un.

\- Attends, quoi ?

Derek se renfrogna légèrement, mais Stiles leva la main pour éviter qu'il explose ou se vexe.

\- Tout ça là, toutes les fois où j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, c'était parce que tu me _draguais_ ?!

\- Faire la cour. C'est différent.

\- Non mais sérieusement ? Je pensais que tu pouvais pas me sentir !

Un grognement embarrassé lui répondit.

\- Tu sais, quand Scott a dit que les odeurs étaient importantes pour nous ? Que ça voulait dire plus ? On peut aussi sentir quand un partenaire est un compagnon potentiel.

\- Donc en fait, c'est pas que je t'attire, c'est juste que je suis compatible, c'est ça ?

Là c'était lui qui se vexait ! Mais Derek leva les yeux au ciel avec un gémissement frustration et leva les mains pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- Non ! C'est pas ce que je dis ! C'est… Ton parfum me rend fou, ok ? Mais tu es aussi mignon, et drôle, et intelligent, et tu n'avais pas peur de nous tenir tête et… Et tu peux pas juste accepter que tu me plais vraiment, et que j'essaie de t'impressionner, sans poser des questions auxquelles de toute façon j'ai pas de réponse ?

Stiles resta silencieux un moment. C'était un peu difficile à avaler – parce que sérieusement, un mec taillé comme Derek ? s'intéresser à lui ? – mais en voyant ça comme un flirt vraiment maladroit… Il lui avait offert l'écharpe et les gants, il avait empêché Lydia et les autres de trop l'embêter, il lui avait prêté sa couverture quand il avait eu froid… Et puis il avait défoncé sa porte pour venir arrêter sa crise de panique un peu plus tôt, ce qui n'était pas simple non plus.

Zut. Il avait eu tout faux. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive, et mordilla un instant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ce que tu disais, tout à l'heure… A propos de m'embrasser quand je serais pas sur le point de m'évanouir. T'étais sérieux ?

Aussitôt, les pupilles de Derek se dilatèrent à l'idée. Wow. Ça par contre c'était flatteur. Encouragé par sa réaction, Stiles se décolla de son dossier pour se pencher un peu en avant… et Derek le rencontra à mi-chemin, l'une de ses mains se levant pour tenir doucement sa mâchoire.

Re-wow. C'était… ok. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu, mais certainement pas à _ça._

Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, comme on en voyait dans les films, trop empressé ou rapide, mais ce n'était pas non plus un bécot chaste entre deux adolescents timides. C'était une succession de pressions fermes mais pas non plus agressives, taquines, avec la barbe de Derek qui chatouillait son menton. C'était un peu curieux et à la fois réservé. C'était _foutrement hot_.

Un petit son de mécontentement lui échappa lorsque Derek recula légèrement, mais celui-ci frotta son nez contre le sien, les yeux clos, un grondement satisfait roulant dans sa poitrine. Stiles cligna des yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que Derek reculait, un peu à contre-cœur.

\- Euh… ouais. Hum.

\- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour qu'on se voit à New York aussi ? Pour faire un peu plus connaissance ?

Derek avait l'air prudent. Stiles prit quand même une minute pour réfléchir, parce qu'il avait l'air sérieux à ce sujet, et que fréquenter Derek impliquait aussi de fréquenter la meute – oh bon sang ça y est, il pensait déjà à eux comme des loups. Un sourire finit par lui échapper et il lui lança un clin d'œil.

\- Embrasse-moi encore comme ça et c'est certainement un OUAIS !

Derek rit pour la première fois – c'était définitivement un très bon signe s'il pouvait le faire parce que seigneur, il était craquant comme ça, et il avait de petites dents de lapin trop mignonnes – avant de secouer la tête et de s'avancer à nouveau, utilisant sa prise sur son menton pour l'amener plus vite contre lui.

* * *

**Tadaaaam !**

**Plus que deux chapitres et cette fic sera bouclée... donc à la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello !**

**Vous voyez, j'ai arrêté d'être vraiment vilaine avec Stiles, il a eu son explication, et même plein de bisous ! ça a bien compensé tous les chapitres précédents non ?**

**En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi, on approche très fort de la fin ! (pas taper)**

* * *

Stiles ne savait pas trop combien de temps ils s'étaient embrassés, tranquilles dans sa cabine, avant que Derek ne recule avec un soupir. Il appuya sa tempe contre la sienne, ses mains sortant lentement de sous le T-shirt de Stiles – _quand est-ce qu'elles avaient atterri là ? _– et il grogna.

\- Bon sang, je vais étriper Erica…

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?

\- Elle n'arrête pas ses commentaires à côté, et Peter surenchérit à chaque fois. C'est distrayant.

\- Tu peux sérieusement entendre ce qu'ils disent dans l'autre wagon ?

Derek se redressa et lui jeta un coup d'œil prudent.

\- Il faut que je me concentre un peu pour comprendre les mots, mais oui. C'est juste qu'Erica fait exprès de parler aussi fort, pour que justement je puisse l'entendre.

\- C'est comme ça que t'as su que j'avais mal dormi ce matin ? Tu disais que tu m'avais entendu, mais les cabines sont normalement bien insonorisées… oh et toutes les fois où les autres semblaient toujours au courant de tout !

Il acquiesça simplement. Bien. Maintenant que son cerveau redémarrait, il avait trente-six mille questions qui lui venaient. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment influencés par la lune, comme dans les légendes ? Parce que Derek et Scott semblaient pouvoir changer comme ils le voulaient… Oh, dans ce cas est-ce que la lune les transformait en vrai loup ? Et cette histoire de morsure, comment ça marchait ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une sorte de venin dans leurs crocs ? Et…

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais Derek posa immédiatement sa main dessus pour le faire taire. Il avait déjà l'air fatigué par l'avalanche de questions qu'il sentait venir, mais il y avait une étincelle d'amusement qui brillait au fond de ses yeux – maintenant qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait un Derek amusé, ça devenait plus facile à repérer.

\- Attends avant de démarrer. Comment tu te sens à l'idée de rejoindre les autres ? Ce sera plus facile si on est plusieurs à pouvoir te répondre.

\- Oh. Ouais, je suppose…

\- Tu devrais aussi te mettre en pyjama. Si ça doit durer aussi longtemps que je le prévois, autant que tu sois confortable. Je vais aller voir en cuisine s'ils peuvent te faire un sandwich, tu n'as rien avalé tout à l'heure.

Stiles plissa les yeux.

\- … Tu es du genre surprotecteur de base, ou c'est un truc de loup ? Parce que c'est pas la première fois que tu me fais un coup pareil.

Derek se figea, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il avala nerveusement sa salive.

\- Un peu des deux. Ça va poser problème ?

\- Nan, c'était juste pour savoir. Mais si on doit continuer à se voir, tu vas aussi comprendre que je suis un grand garçon hein.

Il grogna et se leva, quittant la cabine pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité sans répondre. Stiles poussa un soupir avant de se frotter le visage. Bien. Donc. Des loups-garous. Qui voulaient pas le tuer, mais qui semblaient au contraire l'avoir adopté. Il pouvait faire face. Et pour être honnête, c'était aussi excitant de découvrir tout ça ! Mais résultat, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dormir après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Tant pis, c'était de toute façon leur dernière nuit dans le train ! Il dormirait dans l'avion au retour ! Stiles se propulsa hors du fauteuil pour de changer, enfilant son pyjama et son gros sweat. Il hésita une seconde, mais s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour mettre également une paire de chaussettes – même avec le redémarrage du chauffage, les températures restaient encore limites. Et puis, il y avait des copeaux de bois sur la moquette de sa chambre, il n'avait aucune envie de se planter une écharde dans le pied !

Prudemment, il sortit à son tour dans le couloir. C'était pas vraiment qu'il essayait d'être discret, maintenant qu'il savait que les autres pouvaient l'entendre mais… il appréhendait quand même un peu de retourner au milieu de tout le monde. Prenant une grande inspiration, il poussa légèrement la porte du wagon bar, juste pour y passer la tête…

Et écarquilla immédiatement les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Toutes les tables avaient été poussées et empilées dans un coin, les assises rassemblées, et un grand espace dégagé. Scott lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, soulevant un des canapés avec Aiden.

\- Hey, Stiles ! On se fait une pyjama party, ça te dit ?

\- Mais…

\- T'inquiète, on a demandé la permission au staff d'abord. Mais on s'est dit que ça pourrait être sympa pour notre dernière nuit tous ensemble ! Et comme ça on se tiendra chaud plus chaud en restant dans une même pièce !

\- Oooookay… pourquoi pas écoute.

Il haussa une épaule et rentra entièrement dans le salon. Il aurait bien proposé un coup de main pour tout bouger, mais comme tout le monde semblait profiter de la super force, il allait pas non plus se ridiculiser ! Il manquait plusieurs membres du groupe – sans doute partis se changer comme lui. Le serveur derrière le bar avait disparu aussi, donc ils étaient tranquilles. Parfait, il allait pouvoir poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait comme ça…

Jackson le bouscula légèrement en déplaçant un fauteuil et se pencha vers lui. Stiles sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son nez s'appuyer contre son cou et l'autre prendre une grande inspiration… mais Jackson poussa un grognement satisfait quand il se redressa.

\- Putain enfin ! Il me rendait fou à te tourner autour sans se décider à se bouger le cul. S'il ne s'était pas décidé à te courir après tout à l'heure, je jure que je vous enfermais tous les deux dans une cabine !

\- Que…

\- Jacks, sois gentil tu veux ?

\- Quoi, il sait non ? Donc foutez-moi un peu la paix maintenant !

Ethan ricana et tira son petit-ami hors de l'espace de personnel de Stiles pour lui voler un baiser… avant de se pencher à sa place et de le renifler à son tour. Cette fois-ci, Stiles plissa les lèvres et le repoussa d'une tape sur le nez. Ethan _jappa_ de surprise en reculant la tête. Aiden ricana devant la réaction de son jumeau, surtout lorsque Stiles pointa un index menaçant dans sa direction.

\- Bas les pattes ! C'est pas parce que je sais maintenant qu'il faut vous croire tout permis !

\- Eh ben, tu t'es vite remis de tes émotions…

\- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu.

Scott gloussa et se rapprocha pour lui donner une tape dans le dos.

\- Vas-y installe-toi. Boyd et Isaac doivent ramener quelques matelas, et Derek revient avec de quoi manger. On va aller se changer nous aussi, donc profites-en pour choisir ta place ! On t'a même laissé la couverture de Derek si t'as froid. De toute façon, si quelqu'un d'autre essaie de la prendre, avec ton odeur dessus, il va bouder toute la soirée…

Oh. D'accord. Stiles haussa les épaules et attrapa la couverture sans se faire prier. Il avait des dizaines de questions à poser, alors se mettre confortable avant d'attaquer son interrogatoire ! Et vu qu'il ne redoutait plus que l'un d'entre eux lui saute à la gorge, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus apaisée.

La porte vers le restaurant s'ouvrit alors qu'il se calait dans l'un des sofas contre le mur. Derek se dirigea droit vers lui pour déposer un plateau sur ses genoux – un peu brusquement, d'accord, mais Stiles commençait à se faire au personnage. De toute façon, son estomac gargouilla bruyamment devant l'épais sandwich alors il n'allait pas faire son difficile ! Il le déballa rapidement, repoussa la couverture pour éviter de mettre des miettes dessus, et mordit à pleine dents. Bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien !

Derek haussa un sourcil moqueur et s'installa juste à côté de lui, laissant son épaule frôler la sienne d'un air innocent sans pour autant le gêner. Stiles masqua son sourire dans une nouvelle bouchée. Bien, s'il préférait lui tenir compagnie plutôt qu'aller enfiler autre chose que son costume… il n'allait clairement pas s'en plaindre !

…

Lorsque Stiles déclara finalement sa curiosité satisfaite – au moins pour le moment, il était sûr qu'il aurait de nouvelles questions dès qu'il aurait fréquenté la meute un peu plus longtemps – il était quasiment deux heures du matin. Kira, Allison et Danny s'étaient endormis à un moment sur l'un des matelas, Aiden installé comme il le pouvait sur un fauteuil à leurs pieds. Boyd était allongé de tout son long sur un canapé, Erica assoupie sur sa poitrine, Jackson et Ethan blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un matelas. A croire que son flot de paroles les avaient tous assommés…

Les plus alertes restaient Scott, Lydia et Peter. Même Derek somnolait, la tête appuyée sur le dossier. Au moins il lui servait de chauffage ! D'ailleurs, Stiles avait glissé ses pieds sous sa cuisse à un moment donné pour garder ses orteils au chaud. Le geste avait fait sourire les autres, mais tant pis ! Au moins il restait un minimum discret…

Scott sourit en le voyant bailler.

\- C'est bon, tu déclares forfait ? On peut continuer demain tu sais. Et dans l'avion. Et une fois à New York.

\- Oh t'en fais pas ça viendra ouais… Mais c'est plus clair comme ça déjà.

\- Tant mieux. Du coup tu vas nous laisser dormir maintenant ?

Stiles grogna. C'était eux qui avaient proposé de répondre à ses questions en premier, alors ils n'avaient qu'à assumer au lieu de se plaindre ! Mais il commençait à fatiguer lui aussi, même s'il ne pensait pas pouvoir fermer l'œil un peu plus tôt. Il s'étira longuement et retira à contrecœur ses pieds de sous leur cachette. Derek ouvrit un œil au mouvement, directement braqué sur lui, à demi-éveillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je vais juste chercher mon oreiller et ma couette. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux y aller tout seul. Et pisser. Ça non plus, tu peux pas le faire à ma place.

La lèvre supérieure de Derek frémit d'amusement et il referma l'œil. Bien. Stiles enjamba les corps étalés sur les matelas pour rejoindre sa cabine. L'air plus frais dans le couloir, comparé à celui du salon où ils étaient tous enfermés depuis des heures, le fit frissonner. Tout compte fait, c'était une bonne idée cette pyjama party ! Il se dépêcha de passer à la salle de bains, se débarbouillant au passage, et de récupérer ses affaires.

Le retour était un peu plus délicat s'il ne voulait écraser personne, les bras encombrés par l'énorme couette. Derek le regarda faire sans bouger, une lueur un peu moqueuse au fond des yeux, et Stiles résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. _C'est qu'il se fout de moi ! _Il hésita une seconde, considérant ses différentes options de couchage, avant de revenir sur le canapé qu'il occupait précédemment. Derek remua faiblement.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon si je reste comme ça ?

\- Quoi, assis au bout ? Tu vas pas être super confortable…

Il haussa simplement une épaule. Bon après tout, il faisait comme il voulait… Stiles installa son oreiller contre l'accoudoir, alors que Peter allait éteindre la lumière. A tâtons, il se glissa sous sa couette, plié comme un accordéon. Il avait connu pire… Une main s'enroula autour de sa cheville, le faisant violemment sursauter. Deux yeux bleus scintillèrent dans le noir et il se détendit lentement tandis que Derek l'incitait à s'allonger totalement, les pieds sur ses cuisses.

Hum. Ouais. Sûr que c'était mieux.

Un peu embarrassé, Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Avec le noir, il ne pouvait pas dire si quelqu'un pouvait les voir – on ne savait jamais avec leurs super capacités – mais tant pis. Il se redressa sur un coude, l'autre bras tendu pour essayer de trouver Derek. Heureusement, celui-ci se pencha vers lui, sa joue frottant contre le bout de ses doigts avec un bourdonnement interrogatif. Parfait. Utilisant sa main comme guide, Stiles se hissa jusqu'à son visage pour déposer un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

\- Bonne nuit.

Derek fredonna une nouvelle fois et tourna légèrement la tête pour aligner leurs lèvres. Oh. Bah il allait pas s'en plaindre non plus… Le bras qui le soutenait commença à trembler, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se détacher des légères morsures taquines qui le faisait frissonner. La main de Derek s'enroula autour de sa hanche et il le guida en arrière, sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

Ouais, en fait le changement de position lui convenait tout à fait. Il laissa échapper un soupir alors que la bouche de Derek se décalait, ses dents raclant sa mâchoire… et un oreiller lancé en pleine tête les interrompit brutalement. Stiles poussa un glapissement de surprise alors que Derek enfouissait son visage dans son cou pour se cacher. La voix énervée de Jackson s'éleva.

\- Je vous jure que si vous recommencez à vous peloter, je vous balance dehors dans la neige, c'est clair ? On a pas besoin d'avoir la bande-son !

\- Roooh, ça va Jacks, fiche leur la paix, ils étaient mignons tout plein !

\- Je m'en fous, je dois déjà subir Scott et Isaac, je veux _dormir_ maintenant. Et rends-moi mon oreiller.

\- Désolé Jackson.

La voix de Derek était étouffée, marmonnée contre l'épaule de Stiles, mais le reniflement qui lui répondit sembla indiquer que Jackson avait compris. Stiles avait juste envie de disparaître entre les coussins du canapé. Bon sang, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait au départ, c'était un bisou de bonne nuit innocent ! Comment est-ce que les choses avaient pu déraper à ce point ?

Le bras de Derek sortit de sous son dos pour attraper le coussin et le rendre à Jackson. Stiles gigota un instant, les joues brûlantes. Derek appuya son nez contre sa tempe et murmura.

\- Est-ce que c'est okay pour qu'on s'allonge tous les deux comme ça, ou tu préfères que je reparte de l'autre côté ? Les deux me vont. Tout ce avec quoi tu es confortable.

\- Nan c'est bon, c'est juste… t'es un peu lourd ? Et toute la nuit, ça va pas le faire.

Derek grogna, avant de le manipuler doucement pour le tourner sur son côté et se glisser derrière lui, le dos contre le dossier. C'était plutôt… sympa. Derek avait laissé suffisamment d'espace entre eux pour être respectueux, mais il avait laissé son bras peser sur sa taille, et sa chaleur était bienvenue. Installé comme ça, Stiles pouvait sentir sa respiration s'apaiser et ses paupières se fermer toutes seules.

Il dormait moins d'une minute plus tard.

* * *

**Plus qu'un seul chapitre et je boucle cette fic... ****Pour info, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une suite optionnelle (miracle !) MAIS connaissant mon rythme d'écriture, et le fait que je refuse totalement de publier une fic non finie, ne l'attendez pas avant l'année prochaine... *fuit***

**A la semaine prochaine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello !**

**Et ça y est, on est arrivés à la fin ! Je sais que certain/e/s m'ont traitée de vilaine pour mon annonce au chapitre précédent (même pas vrai !) mais comme ça vous êtes prévenu/e/s...**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et que vous ne serez pas déçu/e/s par la conclusion !**

* * *

Le lendemain avait été plus occupé qu'il ne le pensait. Le vent et la neige avaient fini par s'arrêter, et un hélicoptère avait pu les atteindre. L'évacuation avait été longue, compte tenu de la place dans l'appareil et du nombre de passagers, mais Stiles avait été occupé à boucler ses affaires, comme les autres. Sa valise serait récupérée et envoyée aux USA par la compagnie, donc on lui avait demandé de n'empaqueter que son bagage de cabine pour pouvoir voyager. Les contrôleurs n'arrêtaient pas d'aller et venir dans les couloirs, s'assurant que tout le monde avait bien compris les instructions données.

Derek avait fini par se glisser dans sa cabine, les mains enfouies dans les poches et le menton baissé. Ils pouvaient entendre les rotors de l'hélicoptère s'éloigner – ils étaient prévu pour le prochain voyage. Stiles arrêta de fouiller ses tiroirs pour la centième fois, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien.

\- Y a un problème ?

\- Je venais juste voir si tu avais fini.

\- Euh, ouais, je crois. Pourquoi ?

Derek haussa les épaules. Stiles plissa les yeux dans sa direction. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant… Tous les deux restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant presque une minute, avant que le plus jeune ne pousse un soupir exaspéré, ferme le tiroir qu'il avait à la main et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu sais, ça simplifierait vachement les choses si tu me disais simplement ce qu'il te passait par la tête. Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai aucun super pouvoir, donc je peux pas le deviner. Et si tu veux vraiment qu'on ait un truc tous les deux, va falloir que t'apprennes à utiliser tes mots. Okay ?

Derek se renfrogna légèrement, mais finit par grommeler.

\- Je sais qu'on ne va décoller que demain matin, mais vu que la compagnie nous offre les restaurants, et qu'on va très certainement se faire embarquer par les autres pour visiter la ville cette après-midi, je voulais juste…

Il haussa à nouveau une épaule. Stiles avait très, très envie de se frapper le front, mais il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu débarques en boudant comme ça, juste parce que tu veux un câlin et que tu sais pas comment le demander ?

\- Ça marche ?

Le petit sourire en coin et la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux marchaient bien plus que son attitude, mais hors de question de lui avouer. Avec un soupir, il tendit les bras et Derek l'attrapa immédiatement par les poignets pour le tirer contre lui, pressant son nez dans ses cheveux. Stiles se mordit la langue pour ne pas sourire – nan mais oh, il n'allait pas l'encourager à continuer ce comportement non plus ! – mais c'était sympa d'être enlacé comme ça par quelqu'un.

Mine de rien, il décala son visage jusqu'à ce que son oreille soit posée contre sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Bien. La veille, Scott et les autres lui avaient expliqué que leur super ouïe leur permettait aussi d'entendre quand quelqu'un mentait, ou était stressé, suivant le rythme cardiaque de quelqu'un. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'Erica avait triché au poker, ce qui l'avait fait crier à l'injustice pendant dix bonnes minutes…

Il n'avait peut-être pas leurs capacités, mais on allait voir s'il était capable d'appliquer leur logique à son propre niveau.

\- Tu sais que la semaine de « laissez-moi tranquille » te concerne aussi, pas vrai ?

Bingo. Derek ne broncha pas, mais sa position lui permit d'entendre son cœur s'emballer légèrement.

\- Justement.

\- Tu prends ta dose de Stiles avant de rentrer, c'est ça Big Wolf ?

\- C'est quoi ce surnom à la noix… ?

\- Hey, ne dénigre pas mes surnoms sublimes. Vous avez voulu le pack Stilinski, vous allez l'avoir au complet ! C'est comme Catwoman... et attends que j'en trouve un à Jackass… Oh tiens ça y est ! Tu vois, mon cerveau est génial, il trouve tout ça tout seul !

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi encore ?

Derek étouffa un gloussement et se recula légèrement pour pouvoir presser son nez contre le sien. Il semblait parfaitement se contenter de le tenir contre lui et se renifler son parfum comme pour se shooter, mais Stiles en avait décidé autrement. Il pivota légèrement le menton pour brosser ses lèvres contre les siennes, souriant quand la barbe le chatouilla.

\- Hey. D'ailleurs. Donne ton téléphone.

Il émit un bourdonnement interrogatif, mais glissa une main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour attraper son portable. Stiles dut jouer des coudes pour qu'il lui laisse un peu de place et se rendit rapidement dans ses contacts. Il enregistra son propre numéro avant de s'envoyer un message – histoire de récupérer celui du loup-garou. Derek eut un large sourire en refermant sa main sur son téléphone, mais Stiles résista. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Une semaine de tranquillité totale. Pas un appel, pas un sms. Et interdiction de venir me stalker sur mon campus. C'est moi qui reprends contact.

Derek se renfrogna, mais finit par pousser un soupir à contrecœur.

\- Promis.

\- Bien. Reviens faire un câlin maintenant.

Ça il ne fallait lui dire deux fois. Stiles sourit quand il se retrouva une nouvelle fois entouré par ses bras, le visage de Derek enfouit dans son cou. Il avait beau se dire qu'il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il devait prendre du recul, qu'il était un peu trop dans toutes ces révélations… en attendant, il commençait à devenir accro à ce genre de câlins. Derek était vraiment _chaud_, et le tissu de son pull tout doux. C'était confortable. Il n'était même pas sûr que Derek réalisait qu'il se balançait doucement.

Merde. Une semaine en fait, ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu…

Derek étouffa un grognement, ses mains se crispant légèrement dans son dos, et Stiles sourit.

\- Qui est-ce qui parle cette fois-ci ?

\- Peter. Je vais le tuer un de ces jours, je le jure.

\- Ouais, ouais, on y croit. Allez big guy, va falloir qu'on sorte pour être prêts pour l'hélico.

Pendant une seconde, il crut que l'autre allait refuser de le lâcher – sa prise s'était faite plus ferme et son nez s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa clavicule – mais Derek finit par souffler et faire un pas en arrière. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher une dernière fois, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne. Stiles fredonna de satisfaction contre ses lèvres – _hey, c'était toujours agréable_ – avant de reculer.

De toute façon, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte juste à ce moment-là, ce qui fit pivoter le battant, faute de serrure. Peter se tenait bel et bien dans le couloir, son éternel petit rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Oups, ça s'est ouvert tout seul. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez tous les deux disposés à nous rejoindre au point d'extraction et pas trop… _distraits_.

\- Ça va, on a compris.

\- On ne sait jamais, après tout, on a bien vu cette nuit la vitesse à laquelle les choses peuvent déraper entre vous… Faîtes-moi plaisir, surtout, lors de vous retrouvailles, assurez-vous de rester loin de nous. Il y a des choses à propos de mon neveu que je préfère ne pas voir en direct.

\- Sérieusement, la ferme.

Peter ricana, mais leur adressa un petit signe de la main en disparaissant dans le couloir. Ouais. C'était des moments comme ça où Stiles se rappelait que si, la semaine de vacances allait être bénéfique…

…

Au final, Derek avait eu raison de venir chercher un moment tranquille juste avant qu'ils soient évacués, parce qu'il avait eu raison sur le reste de la journée. Ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi à arpenter les rues de Sofia et à jouer dans la neige, avant de passer encore des heures dans un bistrot local – Peter avait fortement protesté au standing du menu, mais la majorité l'avait emporté et Stiles était ravi de le contrarier, surtout après son intervention du matin.

L'estomac plein de frites, de burger et de bière serbe, Stiles s'était écroulé dès son retour à l'hôtel et avait dormi d'une traite jusqu'au matin. Résultat, il était maintenant dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, tous les contrôles passés… et la meute le regardait comme une bande de chiots battus, regroupés autour de lui. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras fermement sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Mais Stiiiiles…

\- Non.

\- Franchement, t'es tout seul, et chuis sûr il reste de la place, on peut demander un surclassement…

\- Scott, _non_.

\- Ou on peut se mettre tous ensemble et t'offrir la place ! Ça nous coûtera pas grand-chose, et comme ça…

\- Pour la dernière fois, NON !

Ils voyageaient tous en première classe. Lui en classe économique. Et autant il crevait d'envie de découvrir le confort du top de l'avion… il avait pris sa décision deux jours auparavant, et s'il commençait déjà à y déroger il n'allait jamais y arriver. Il fallait qu'il reste ferme !

\- J'ai prévenu qu'à partir du moment où on reprend l'avion, top chrono, vous me fichez la paix pendant une semaine complète. Si jamais je me retrouve dans la même classe que vous, je commence à vous connaître, vous n'allez absolument pas me laisser tranquille. Donc, vous gardez vos sièges, je garde le mien, point barre.

\- Maaaiiiis…

Erica trépignait presque, suspendue à son coude, mais il l'ignora. _Ferme_.

\- Vous, vous rejoignez votre salon super VIP. Vous profitez du super service de bord, des cocktails et tout, je m'en fiche. Et moi, je vais m'installer sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente. Ce n'est pas la première fois, tout le monde va survivre.

\- Mais tu pourrais…

\- _Ensuite_, vous oubliez mon numéro pendant sept jours. Pas de textos, pas d'appel. Vous n'essayez pas de me stalker sur les réseaux sociaux, ni à mon université. Ou tout autre moyen que vos cerveaux tordus pourraient trouver pour me contacter ou me voir.

\- Oh allez…

\- Continuez comme ça, et je vous fais poireauter pendant _deux semaines_.

Isaac referma aussitôt la bouche dans un claquement sec. Bien. Au moins, tout le monde semblait avoir compris le message maintenant ! Avec un soupir, il récupéra son bras de l'étreinte d'Erica pour se frotter le visage.

\- Ecoutez. Je suis fatigué, et il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses ces derniers jours, alors mon cerveau a besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout enregistrer et traiter. Et je peux pas le faire si vous êtes tout le temps dans mes pattes. Alors, vous prenez l'avion, je prends l'avion, tout le monde rentre chez soi à New York, et on avisera.

\- D'accord.

Erica se tourna vers Scott, la bouche ouverte d'un air trahi, mais il secoua la tête.

\- Je comprends… et puis j'ai promis. Alors, on dit au revoir à Stiles et on laisse cinq minutes de plus à Derek. De toute façon, ça va vite passer, une semaine !

Il y eut encore des pleurnicheries et des plaintes pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils acceptent finalement de partir… même si Stiles avait été quasiment étouffé par un énorme câlin collectif juste avant. On aurait dit qu'il venait de punir une bande de gamins de maternelle, c'était ridicule. Et il refusait totalement de se sentir coupable ! D'abord !

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent à deux, Derek perdit un peu l'air renfrogné qu'il affichait depuis leur départ de l'hôtel pour prendre une moue vaguement boudeuse. Oh génial, maintenant c'était lui qui allait lui mener la vie dure… Mais non, même pas. Il se contenta de soupirer et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, les épaules basses.

\- Même si c'est pour me dire que tu préfères ne plus me voir… envoie-moi au moins un message ? Dans une semaine ?

\- C'est promis. Même si, crois-moi, au bout d'une semaine je vais plutôt revenir avec cinq ou six cahiers remplis à ras-bord de questions supplémentaires, après avoir pu réfléchir !

Les lèvres de Derek frémirent sous sa barbe, mais il garda son attitude réservée. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre les bras.

\- Hey, viens là Sourwolf.

\- Va falloir que tu arrêtes avec les surnoms…

Mais il l'attira tout de même dans ses bras, appuyant son nez contre l'angle de sa mâchoire avec une profonde respiration. Et c'était reparti. Peut-être qu'il allait sérieusement s'intéresser aux phéromones et autres pendant sa semaine libre… Stiles frotta ses mains contre les côtes de Derek avec un petit sourire.

\- Je jure tu vas survivre. Et franchement, si t'es aussi câlin tout le temps, je vais pas te lâcher de sitôt. Je rêve d'avoir un oreiller humain pour mes marathons Netflix qui pourrait accepter de rester pendant toutes mes remarques spirituelles et hilarantes. Et en plus, t'as l'option chauffage intégré ! T'es tout bonus ! Faut être fou pour refuser !

Un petit gloussement lui chatouilla le cou et il frémit. Hey, c'était de la triche là ! Mais Derek soupira et relâcha doucement son étreinte, les lèvres plissées. Stiles haussa un sourcil interrogatif, mais il se contenta d'hausser une épaule.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Ouais, je voudrais aussi me trouver une place assise pour attendre avant qu'il y ait trop de monde. Et loin du gamin là-bas que je suspecte d'être un brailleur… pitié, faîtes qu'il soit loin de moi dans l'avion, parce que sinon je vais péter un câble !

L'autre esquissa un sourire amusé et ouvrit la bouche… mais Stiles le coupa aussitôt.

\- Et _non_, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que j'accepte de vous rejoindre en première classe, je te vois venir. Tout le monde va survivre !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Ouaip ! Et je me tiens toujours à ma parole, tu verras !

Derek se contenta de le fixer longuement, avant d'enfouir une main dans sa poche et de se gratter la barbe de l'autre. Stiles aurait pu penser qu'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de le laisser pour de bon, mais il y avait une étincelle dans son regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Donc… à la semaine prochaine ?

\- Exactement ! Tu vois, t'apprends vite ! J'ai promis, donc t'entendras encore parler de moi !

\- J'espère bien.

Un vrai sourire se dessina cette fois sur ses lèvres et Stiles craqua. Refermant ses deux mains sur son pull, il utilisa sa prise pour se hisser très légèrement – c'était agaçant que Derek soit à peine un peu plus grand que lui, juste assez pour l'embêter – pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir…

… Mais une paume ferme s'enroula autour de sa bouche, coupant court à son élan. Stupéfait, Stiles rouvrit les yeux – hey, c'était un réflexe de les fermer dans ce genre de situations, okay ?

\- Humpf ?

\- La semaine prochaine.

_Quoi ?!_ Mais Derek avait l'air franchement amusé. Il recula de deux pas, l'obligeant à le lâcher, enfouit sa deuxième main dans l'autre poche de son jean, totalement décontracté.

\- Pour te motiver à me recontacter.

\- Tu te fous de moi là non ?

Il se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil – _un foutu clin d'œil !_ – avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre le salon première classe. Stiles avait presque envie de lui courir après, histoire de lui apprendre que ÇA SE FAISAIT PAS QUOI ! Mais, d'abord, ça ne le tentait que moyen de rejouer une scène de film à l'eau de rose en plein aéroport serbe, et puis ensuite…

Merde, c'était bien joué quand même.

Stiles éclata de rire, ramassa son sac et se dirigea ENFIN vers un des sièges inconfortables pour attendre l'embarquement. La vieille dame juste à côté lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais il l'ignora royalement en insérant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il navigua un instant dans sa playlist pour trouver un morceau qui l'empêcherait de s'endormir, puis glissa son téléphone dans la poche ventrale de son sweat, croisa les bras et laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier, les yeux fermés.

Après une minute de réflexion, il se redressa pour reprendre son portable. Il se mordilla la lèvre une seconde supplémentaire. C'était peut-être abusé quand même, il n'en était pas à ce point-là, et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'il finirait par le regretter et…

… Et Stiles programma une alerte sonore sur son téléphone pour exactement sept jours plus tard. Bizarrement satisfait, il reprit sa position d'attente, fredonnant dans sa gorge le refrain de ce qu'il écoutait en comptant mentalement.

Plus que cent soixante-sept heures et cinquante-huit minutes avant d'envoyer un SMS à Derek.

***FIN***

* * *

**PAS TAPER ! Vous me connaissez maintenant, sur des fics longues j'aime bien finir comme ça ! Et en plus j'en suis très fière, de la dernière réplique de Derek XD Dîtes-vous que ça fait travailler votre imagination pour la suite... en attendant que je finisse de l'écrire pour l'année prochaine ;)**

**Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'au bout ! Merci d'avoir lu les 12 chapitres !**

**A la prochaine**


End file.
